


Roots of Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Burning, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gentle Sex, Graphic, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pain, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Slow Build, Submission, Torture, Violence, Wax, Whips, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ground looked like a blur far below. Warm pain danced through his body. No sound reached his ears, or, if it did, it had no registration in his mind. The edges of his vision looked like singed paper, dark and pressing on the light areas so that they may cave in to its demands. And nearly, they did.The main relationship in this is Shisui/Itachi. As given away by the warnings, you can guess how the other pairings will factor in!





	1. Impact: Mission of Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very graphic and angsty story, please beware before reading!  
> Graphic chapters will have warnings at the beginning!

The ground looked like a blur far below. Warm pain danced through his body. No sound reached his ears, or, if it did, it had no registration in his mind. The edges of his vision looked like singed paper, dark and pressing on the light areas so that they may cave in to its demands. And nearly, they did.

The ground moved closer now, and it registered finally what was happening. Kakashi landed on the ground with grace. Tenzou glided down beside him and helped him ease the boy’s body delicately to the soft patch of grass in a ray of sunlight beneath the broad canopy. They laid him down slowly and with the utmost care.

His vision was swamped with bright sunlight, but it still glowed like tunnel vision. He had not fully come to his senses. Voices sounded now like a distant chorus and he could not pick out single words. Unwittingly, he blinked. His vision slow to return to him. In the midst of the warm pain, there was a sharp prick in his thigh. Gradually, voices matched with their speakers, the canopy became visible to him, and the warm pain became a hot agony.

“Easy, now. He’s in a lot of pain, we need to be careful moving him.”

“Do you think he’ll make it back to camp with injuries like those?”

“No. Not without that adrenaline shot, anyway. We have to move him quickly, but carefully too. It’s a delicate situation. If we toss him around like a rag doll, we’re almost certain to injure him further.”

“That’s the last thing he needs right now.”

…

He could feel his vision drifting farther into the tunnel. But the agony his body was in did not accompany it. Sound came from farther and farther away. But the hot pain still remained. And then, blankness.

 

 

 

His eyes opened, slowly, and as though a thousand weights held them down. Although everything appeared to be filtered through a charcoal lens, he could make out different objects in the room. This included the person sitting immediately at his side, caressing his hand carefully around the shells of IV injections that still dripped. He could make him out, but he could not speak. He could not move. He was suspended in a state of momentary paralysis.

There were voices now. They sounded like they were underwater, reverberating off of the walls of some ancient, submerged temple. He couldn’t react, but he could see people moving around him, the person to his side reluctantly shuffling out of their way. Faces close to his, but words still drowned. He felt his chest become bare as they undid part of the light robe that barely covered him and an immense discomfort a moment later as they connected a tube to the port on his chest. Then, another prick in his arm, this one more prominent, as another IV line was inserted. Now, his eyes opened for real. He could hear voices clearly, and see faces without the heavy sheen of darkness that clouded his vision. And when he tried to move his hand, it moved.

“That’s good, he’s responding to stimuli. Get the painkillers flowing.”

“All right, they should be reaching his heart in about 30 seconds. It’ll take an additional minute or so for them to begin taking effect.”

“That’s fine. Strap his hands gently just in case he has an unexpected reaction. We can’t have him ripping his stitches apart and losing more blood. Lord knows we nearly lost him to shock earlier.”

…

 _Lost me to shock?..._ he wondered dully, _How badly was I hit?_

The medical ninjas moved away, still chattering about his condition, and a familiar face reclaimed their spot. _Shisui…_

 

 

 

“Hey there, kiddo,” Shisui’s beautiful and familiar voice was welcomed more than he ever thought possible, “Have you finally come to?”

He merely gazed dully at Shisui in response.

Shisui smiled, a very tender look gracing his face, “That’s all right. Don’t overdo it, you got pretty banged up out there and you’ll need a lot of rest for a while. I… I was really worried about you,

Itachi.”

Itachi found his voice finally, “Shisui… I’m glad you’re here. I don’t want to be alone.”

Shisui smiled a little more, brushing a fleeting strand of hair from Itachi’s face and leaning over to kiss him reassuringly on the forehead, “As if I’d let you wake up alone after what you’ve just been through.”

_What I’ve been through… I can’t remember. I can’t grab ahold of it, it’s all dark. There’s only darkness right now._

…

“Shisui, I can’t remember anything. Only vague thoughts, nothing concrete. Please, tell me what happened.”

Shisui shifted, frowning deeply, “Well, It’s probably not safe to get you worked up right now. But if you promise you’ll tell me if it gets to be too much, if it causes you flashbacks or distress of any kind, I’ll tell you.”

…

“I promise.”

 

 

Shisui closed his eyes for a moment, as though contemplating what he was about to say, “Well, here goes.

Itachi, team Ro was assigned a mission to Amegakure. The objective was to perform a counter attack against Kumogakure’s stronghold there. Your team divided into three groups, with you and Tenzou acting as solo’s to avoid detection. Your jobs were to infiltrate to target camp in order to bug the place and, in the event of discovery, place sealed paper bombs discretely around the perimeter and within the building. I don’t know at what point it went wrong exactly, but somehow you were discovered. In that case, you were to provide cover for the rest of the team to fall back from wherever they were undercover at the time. While the rest of the team fled, with the exception of the captain whose job it is to wait for you to clear the area, you were to hold off the Kumogakure shinobi.”

A face flashed into Itachi’s head. _Kumogakure shinobi…_

“I’m not sure what happened, Itachi… But there was an explosion. Two actually. One cut off the rest of the escaping team, and one hit you directly. Three people were killed, and you were the only one of the injured that survived. But not without a cost. You’ve been wounded severely on your leg, and you’ve suffered a great deal of trauma to the rest of your body as well. They didn’t initially think you’d ever recover from the head trauma you sustained, and you went into shock within minutes of the explosion and were barely alive when you got here. You weren’t even fully stabilized when they put you in emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding. And then there was the question of whether or not your organs could recover from the shock of your injuries. But alas, you’re a tough one. Somehow, you fought your way through it. You’re stable now, you’re body has been steadily, although albeit slowly, recovering while you were in a coma for the last 8 days.”

_Eight days… I’ve been unconscious for eight days. I suppose it shouldn’t be a surprise that I don’t remember much._

 

 

 

Shisui gently stroked Itachi’s face, gazing at him with pain and worry lacing his eyes, “You’re not completely out of the woods yet. You’ve still got a lot of recovering to do before you’re fit to even consider returning to work for ANBU. But, there’s no question now that you’ll pull through. That’s really… all that mattered to me…”

Itachi looked softly at Shisui, who was quite choked up with the heaviness of the burden of potentially losing Itachi.

“You know, Itachi, even if you were totally helpless for the rest of your life, even if you needed someone to feed and bathe you forever, just so long as I didn’t lose you, I would’ve been more than happy to devote my life to caring for you.”

Itachi’s heart swelled, “Shisui, I could never have asked that of you. You have a life that’s just as important.”

“Oh, come on Itachi,” Shisui’s breathing steadied out a bit, “What makes you think I’d wait for you to ask for my help? You know I would do anything for you, and you know I would never, _ever_ betray you. And abandonment is the same as betrayal to me.”

…

“Shisui.”


	2. Healing: The Long Way Home

The road to recovery was not a pleasant one, and Itachi knew this. Doctors and renowned medical ninja from all over the land of fire put their two cents in on Itachi and his condition and his progress and Itachi was more than happy when he was finally allowed to return to the comfort of his home.

Sasuke was, as expected, the first to greet Itachi. Teary eyed and mushy, Sasuke had wailed into his brothers arm, being cautious not to cause him any harm. Itachi’s body was still considerably damaged. Doctors had closed the opening in his chest which was used to administer the powerful painkillers that would knock him out for a day at a time. His external wounds were covered stitches now, and some prominent shinobi from Kusagakure had begun a healing process involving a secret jutsu native to their land. The jutsu, as Itachi understood it, involved streaming chakra through water in order to get a wound to heal more thoroughly. As a result, Itachi spent three hours a day submerged to his nose in a bath.

Sasuke spent day in and day out catering to Itachi’s needs, and sometimes Itachi would assign him things just to help him to feel he was truly helping Itachi’s condition. Sasuke would bring him snacks when he got hungry and his medicine right on time for him to take it. For the first couple of weeks home, Itachi couldn’t walk too well on his own and his parents had to help him do a lot of things. The gruesome wound he’d sustained on his leg had torn clean through his muscles, and the rebuilding and strengthening process was long and painful. After therapy sessions, Itachi would commonly find himself screaming in agony. Mikoto would cradle him and coo to him in an attempt to soothe his suffering. While it rarely helped the pain, Itachi was grateful for the comfort of his mother.

_After all, I’m only 15. I shouldn’t be ashamed to feel the need for my mother’s comfort._

Mikoto most likely took it harder than Itachi had to begin with. That was her son, her precious baby boy, that was laid up with injuries that had nearly claimed his life. It was understandably enough for any mother to become overwhelmed with emotion.

 

 

Although Fugaku was not nearly as outwardly upset, he still showed Itachi more affection than was normal. He would bring Itachi back sweet treats almost daily, despite the doctors’ recommendations that Itachi eat only the healthiest of food while he recovered. Itachi, naturally, didn’t mind.

Shisui made habit of coming over to help out as well. His family having past years ago, Shisui had few real obligations to anyone. Most were formed because he simply desired to fulfil them. It was this that made Shisui into such a genuine and trust worthy person. Shisui had no obligation to come and help with household chores and certainly had no obligation to help Itachi clean himself with a warm damp sponge, but he was there at the same time every day nonetheless.

Into the third week, Itachi had reluctantly begun to walk on his own. Slowly at first, and only a few steps at a time, and then enough to get himself a late night snack. He would read stories to Sasuke in his down time between therapy and treatment for his scars, and would play Shisui in a game of Shogi on late nights when the pain kept him awake.

 

“Hmmm… you’ve got me this round, ‘Tachi,” Shisui confessed, looking at the game board.

“It’s a wonder, seeing as I can hardly think straight with the pain in my leg,” Itachi groaned leaning back, not bothering to make the final move in their game.

Shisui’s eyes narrowed at him, “You feeling all right?”

…

“Not really.”

Shisui moved the board aside and sat next to Itachi, rubbing his stomach and abdomen gently with his hands, “Is there anything you need?” He could feel the cold sweat on Itachi’s body.

 

 

“Shisui,” Itachi broke in after many long moments, “can you bring me some water? I’m really thirsty.”

“Of course,” Shisui said, adding, “You’re burning up. I think I ought to tell your parents.”

“I’d rather you didn’t worry them. It’s probably a reaction to the medication.”

“And if it’s an infection?”

…

Shisui rose to his feet and left to go fetch Itachi some water. Itachi knew far too well that it was ultimately futile to try and convince Shisui not to tell his parents and so accepted his lot. Shisui returned a moment later with a tall glass of water, and Fugaku followed not far behind.

“How are you feeling?” his father asked as Shisui helped him sit up and handed him the water.

Itachi took a moment to gulp down half the glass before replying, “I’m feverish, and a bit nauseous. But I doubt it’s anything to worry about. It’s probably just the medication.”

Fugaku’s prominent frown lines showed as he crossed the room and crouched beside Itachi. Pressing the back of his hand to Itachi’s forehead, he closed his eyes to get a better feel for his temperature, “I think we should tell the doctor when he comes to see you tomorrow.”

Itachi groaned, “I’m telling you it’s nothing.”

“I’d rather hear it from the doctor than from you.”

Shisui snorted a bit in agreement at Fugaku’s snappy reply.

…

“I just… I don’t want to go back to the hospital. I really don’t like it there.”

 

 

 

Both Shisui and Fugaku raised their brows at Itachi’s confession. “Itachi, you won’t have to go back to the hospital. The doctor will check you over and determine whether or not your wounds are infected. That’s all.”

Itachi rolled his eyes once over, unsatisfied, “And if they find something? Then what? They’ll take me right back.”

“Ah, ‘Tachi, it’s like you said, it’s probably nothing. But it’s not worth risking. Infections on wounds like yours are not something to be taken lightly,” Shisui attempted to reason with him.

Itachi just grunted, and pulled the covers over his face. Shisui and Fugaku sighed, “Shisui, will you stay with him tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. You’ve been a huge help, Shisui,” Fugaku rose to his feet. And then, “Itachi, I love you.”

Itachi dropped the covers and looked at his father, startled, “I love you too, dad.”

Fugaku turned and left the room, leaving Itachi startled and Shisui smiling fondly. It wasn’t very often that Fugaku expressed his love for either of his children verbally, so to hear the words left Itachi at a loss. Shisui snickered quietly, and then tucked Itachi in for the night before lying down beside him, “Don’t hesitate to wake me if you need anything, Itachi. I’ll be here all night, and I’ll be here when you wake up as well.”

Itachi smiled, very softly and endlessly subtly, before closing his eyes to sleep. Shisui watched him for a moment before being satisfied that Itachi was at peace for the time being, and then followed him into sleep.

 

The next morning, the doctors would find nothing wrong with Itachi, and he would contently remain at home.


	3. Relaxation: Much Needed Relief

Itachi lay, crudely covered by a light sheet. He could feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment as the doctor moved his leg around, baring his endowments for the world to see. He was glad, at least, that his only spectators were his parents and Shisui. He was poked and prodded and his grunts of discomfort were greeted by more poking and prodding and awkwardly revealing poses.

At last, the doctor released his leg and he was free to make himself modest again. “It’s healing remarkably well,” he stated, clearly pleased, “But, there’s one unfortunate step left to take.”

All eyes looked to each other. It was Fugaku who spoke, “What is this last ‘unfortunate’ step?”

The doctor rustled around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a vial of clear fluid, “It’s an injection.”

“Oh,” Itachi was rather relieved to hear that.

“Ah-ah, not so fast,” the doctor chided, “I haven’t told you the bad part yet. It’s a shot, yes, but it has to go directly into the muscles of your thigh.”

Itachi felt nervousness simmer to life, _I wonder how badly that’ll hurt?_

“What’s more,” the doctor added, “is that the needle is not exactly… well, small.”

Itachi groaned, audibly, as the doctor revealed the freakishly large needle that looked more like dagger than anything else.

“Sorry, but it’s got to go all the way in. Will you lot help me restrain him, he’s not going to be very happy once it hits muscle,” the doctor glanced, without empathy, at the other three in the room, “Mr. Fugaku, would you please hold his other leg? I’d rather not take a knock to my jaw from a strong young shinobi like him.”

 

 

 

Fugaku nodded and took up a place between Itachi’s right leg and the doctor and held it firmly, reminding Itachi that his father’s quiet demeanor sheathed a mighty and powerful man beneath it.

Shisui and his mother held him down, far more gently, by the shoulders. _Is this really going to be that painful,_ grimaced Itachi at the thought of needing to be physically restrained. His silent question was answered without pity a moment later as the doctor began to press the needle deep into Itachi’s injured leg. He’d never experienced a needle that caused him genuine pain, and without warning, even to himself, he thrashed violently. Fugaku held fast, tightening his vice like hold on Itachi’s healthy leg, and shielding the doctor from his pain driven kicks. Mikoto held strong, too, pinning Itachi’s left side firmly to the floor. Shisui, for fear of hurting Itachi, had slackened his hold and Itachi found his right arm viciously flailing at the doctor in a desperate attempt to stop the needle from being pressed further into his still recovering muscles.

“Hold him down!” the doctor snapped at Shisui as one of his desperate blows connected with the doctors shoulder, jerking the needle unceremoniously and causing Itachi a whole new jolt of pain.

“Sorry!” Shisui pinned him with all his weight now, determined not to let him thrash any more.

In searing pain and with muscles spasms with nowhere for them to go, Itachi threw his head back and screamed. His leg was in a frenzy now, agonizing pain causing his leg to jerk and kick uncontrollably while sending shooting, burning pain through his body with every movement.

And as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped.

Itachi gasped for air, trying to compose himself. He looked down at his leg and everyone released their hold on him. The needle was buried in his thigh, pressed down entirely. The doctor quickly replaced the vial with another, and pressed again causing discomfort but no real pain. Once he was done, he removed the needle and patched the hole with a bandage. Itachi dropped his head on the pillow with another groan, his nakedness shoved down to the last of his current worries, and relief that it was over flooding him.

 

 

 

He must have fallen asleep, for at some point his eyes opened back up to Sasuke gently prodding his belly and staring at him with wide eyes. Awareness hit Itachi, and he shot up hot with embarrassment, only to find with great relief that his clothing has been replaced and he was properly covered.

He sighed, “Hey, Sasuke. Sorry about that, I was just startled.”

“Startled by what?” his little brother stared at him, head cocked in sweet ignorance.

Itachi chuckled; Sasuke often placed him in difficult situations with complete innocence. “Well, earlier the doctor had to examine my leg and to do that he needed to remo-“

“So you were naked?”

Itachi snorted, “Don’t be a brat! Some of us have shame.”

Sasuke laughed now, “I’m sure you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you, Sasuke, for your two cents.”

Instead of continuing the halfhearted argument, Sasuke just cuddled up to his brother, laying his head to rest on Itachi’s chest, “Even if you had a hippo’s behind, nii-san, I still love you.”

Itachi smiled, wrapping an arm around him, “I guess it’s silly, really, to expect you to be ignorant forever. You’re ten now, after all.”

Sasuke looked up proudly at his brother, “Uh-huh. And I know about all that stuff.”

Lifting his brow, playfully amused, Itachi humored him, “Oh? About _all_ that stuff?”

Sasuke puffed his cheek out, sensing that he was being teased, “I do! We learn about it, you know!”

Itachi just laughed and laid his head back down, squeezing Sasuke a little tighter as he did so.

 

 

 

Sasuke had eventually gone down to eat dinner, and Shisui took up his post at Itachi’s side. “Dare I ask,” he hummed amusedly, “Why’s Sasuke asking me about ‘all that stuff’?”

Itachi blushed, “Well… he learns about that stuff, you know?”

Shisui grinned, aware that Itachi was simply restating Sasuke’s reasoning. He dropped it, sitting next to Itachi, who had managed to prop himself up to read. Having been bed ridden for so long, Itachi’s sleeping schedule was only just beginning to resemble normal once more. “It’s late, you know. You should try to close your eyes for a while,” Shisui stroked Itachi’s hair delicately.

“I just woke up not too long ago,” Itachi said, closing his eyes at Shisui’s gentle touch.

“Mmm,” Shisui leaned Itachi back, resting his head on the pillow, “You should still close your eyes.”

Shisui’s voice had dropped to a soft drone. “I’m really not that tired,” Itachi persisted.

Shisui caressed his cheek, brushing hair from his face, and massaged his torso with his other hand, loosing a quiet, peaceful yawn, “Are you sure, Itachi?” he stretched, “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” He wrapped his arm over Itachi, applying just the right amount of pressure to reassure Itachi of his presence. He caught a quiet, suppressed yawn escape Itachi and noted a lack of further protest. He continued to rub Itachi’s abdomen in drawling circular motions until he was sure Itachi had drifted off into sleep.

He watched him for a long while, enjoying his peaceful expression and mellow breathing. He revered in the fact that Itachi was recovering, that he was alive and here to create this precious moment between the two of them. Shisui was certain he would have lost himself to madness had Itachi died. But now, in the room under lamplight and warm blankets, with Itachi’s deep breathing a constant, everything felt okay. Itachi would heal, and he would be fit to return to ANBU soon enough. Before that happened, Shisui relished the quiet, intimate moments he got to share so rarely with Itachi. Eventually, sleep overcame Shisui as well, and he drifted off to join Itachi, but not before stealing a final glance at him,  _No matter what, Itachi, I'll be right here beside you. No matter what they throw at you, I'll be here._


	4. Punishment: A Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Chapter Warning!
> 
> TW:  
> Rape/Non-Consensual Sex

Itachi was casually reclined on the sofa watching some children’s show with Sasuke. Truth be told, Itachi hadn’t been paying attention, but he knew Sasuke deeply valued their quality time together and so he stayed put on the couch anyway. It was nearly lunch time, and Mikoto was busy cooking for everyone. Itachi had attempted to offer his help, he was an exceptional cook himself after all, but Mikoto had earnestly refused his offer, stating that he of all people in their house deserved to be cooked for. Itachi just smiled, thanked her, and accepted that there was no changing his mother’s mind. And so, Itachi had gone and made himself comfortable on the couch, laying his legs across Sasuke in a purposefully annoying manner. Sasuke, however, was absorbed in his show and ended up using Itachi’s legs as an arm rest rather than finding them a nuisance. Itachi’s thigh was virtually healed, a scar was all that remained and even the scar didn’t serve as much of a reminder. The doctor from Kusagakure and his jutsu had allowed the wound to heal with near perfection and kept the scarring at a minimum. Even so, Itachi found that his leg still hurt occasionally, but he was heartily assured it was merely a psychosomatic effect and that no real injury remained. A demanding knock on the door pulled everyone from their warm afternoon daydreams.

Itachi had been prepared to get up to answer it, but his father appeared from the hall and Itachi lowered himself back down. He didn’t bother straining to hear the conversation, but his father turned back to where Itachi lay, “Itachi, it’s for you.”

Itachi looked up, a bit surprised and hauled himself off the couch, accompanied by an “Aww” from Sasuke who’d become quite comfortable. Itachi felt the familiar ache but ignored it and moved, slightly slower than normal, to the door. Fugaku stepped aside and left Itachi and their guest to talk.

Itachi was startled to see the face of a high ranked ANBU officer, “Hello, may I help you?”

“Uchiha Itachi, Lord Danzou has summoned you. I apologize, but I don’t know the nature of it only that it’s urgent. Can you come with me now?”

Itachi stole a glance back into the house, lunch was almost ready, and Sasuke peered keenly awaiting his return, “How urgent? Could it wait until this evening?”

“No.”

Itachi sighed, “Sasuke, I’ll be back before dinner. Can you tell mom and dad for me?”

Sasuke’s face dropped like a stone, “Do you have to go?” he needed no answer beyond Itachi’s stare, “I’ll let them know.”

He turned and followed his guide out of the house and the two headed for the Hokage’s mansion, the base for ANBU. Itachi stole one last look over his shoulder, griping inwardly for his loss of food as his stomach complained.

               

 

 

Itachi kneeled, carefully and gently, and bowed his head deeply, “Lord Danzou, sir, I have received your summoning.”

Danzou stared coldly at Itachi, silent for a long while, before issuing his demands with no room for compromise, “Sit up.”

Itachi did so, carefully rocking back onto the balls of his feet, and dipping his head in acknowledgement to Danzou who loomed over him like a hawk.

“Do you have any idea why I summoned you, Itachi? Any at all?”

Itachi detected the tone, and chose his answer carefully, “It would be in regards to the mission to Amegakure, sir?”

Danzou’s eyes narrowed. Wrong answer. “Of sorts,” Danzou replied, “But that’s obvious, don’t you think? Why specifically, do you believe I have called you here?”

Itachi paused, considering his options, “It would be because the mission was a failure, sir.”

Danzou scoffed, “Dense fool,” Itachi froze, _Wrong again?_ “I called you here because you cost the lives of three ANBU agents with your incompetency. Did you forget that part, Uchiha? Need I remind you, Itachi?”

Itachi lifted how head to look at Danzou, “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m confused. I made no error. Kumogakure shinobi were lying in wait for us, as is my understanding, sir.”

Danzou scowled, prominently. Itachi shut his mouth, and bowed his head again. “Uchiha, what in your mind caused you to think that answer acceptable? Are you not a shinobi? Are you not ANBU? Don’t you think someone of your supposed caliber should be able to snuff out an ambush? It’s because of your recklessness that the mission failed. You miscalculated, if you calculated at all to begin with. Your foolishness cost lives this time, Itachi. You will face punishment for your actions, do you understand?”

“I understand, sir.”

“I don’t quite think you do.”

Itachi felt a chill run down his spine, _I’m in a lot of trouble this time…_

 

 

Danzou closed the space between them; Itachi felt an ominous misgiving creep into his gut. A hand lay gently atop Itachi’s head. Itachi didn’t dare move. With sudden vigor, Itachi was yanked to his feet by his hair. Startled, he gasped. Danzou was strong, even if he was old. Even if he could only use one arm, his physical strength outmatched Itachi’s.

Itachi stared into Danzou’s eyes, growing colder with every passing accelerated heartbeat.

“Do you understand now, Itachi?”

…

Danzou’s hand found the hem of Itachi’s shirt and began tracing the lines of his lower abdominal muscles with his fingertips. Itachi shuddered deep within and all through his body, his mind blank.

…

“I… understand.”

“Then you’ll comply.”

Danzou lifted Itachi’s shirt over his head, and Itachi gave no resistance for reasons even he didn’t understand. Danzou’s powerful hand gripped Itachi by the throat, just beneath his jaw, and walked him back until he was pressed to a wall. He felt cold.

So cold.

Danzou closed the last of the intimate space between them, holding Itachi in place by the neck. There was a long stare down between the two of them.

Eventually, Danzou made his move, “You’ll comply,” he reminded Itachi before pressing their lips together.

Itachi felt sick.

Danzou was spurred on by Itachi’s stillness, and quickly began smothering Itachi’s mouth with his own.

_Oh, god… no._

When Itachi refused to add to the kisses, Danzou pressed his tongue to Itachi’s lips, circling them menacingly. He became more demanding now, forcing his tongue into Itachi’s mouth.

Itachi’s head spun, _Please… stop._

Danzou felt out every inch of Itachi’s mouth with his tongue. He nipped at Itachi’s lips and sucked on them hard, turning them red and purple. He migrated slowly, kissing over Itachi’s face and along his jawline until he reached Itachi’s ear. He blew a puff of cold air onto it. Itachi trembled. Danzou felt this, and connected his lips just behind Itachi’s ear.

“Ah!”

“I think you like that, Itachi.”

_No… no I don’t…_

Danzou began sucking forcefully on the spot, and Itachi writhed now still pinned by his throat. Danzou pressed his hips against Itachi, pinning him more firmly to the wall. Itachi writhed again as Danzou’s teeth sunk into the sensitive spot just beneath his ear, and his hips bucked forward in an attempt to push Danzou away. But he was met only with Danzou’s solid erection.

_I don’t want this…_

Danzou began trailing down Itachi’s neck, leaving smoldering dark marks as he went. His hand moved slowly down Itachi’s side, feeling out the 15 year olds curves. He gripped the inside of Itachi’s left thigh and moved it to the outside of his own. He raised his own leg, pressing it to Itachi’s soft and sensitive groin.

_God damn you…_

“If you resist what I do next-“ Danzou thrust his knee into Itachi’s groin hard, eliciting a pained “Uh!” from the boy.

Danzou grinned evilly at the pain he’d caused Itachi, licking his lips. He took up sucking and biting Itachi’s neck again, with his knee firmly pressed to Itachi’s groin to stop him from squirming.

Itachi’s head lulled back, absently, _I wonder how many ceiling beams are up there? 1… 2… 3… 4…_

He was abruptly brought back to this sick reality as Danzou’s teeth bit down hard on his nipple.

“Ahhh! Please…”

“Please what?”

…

“More? Itachi?”

_Please no…_

Danzou’s mouth played gleefully with Itachi’s nipples. Sucking, tonguing, biting, Itachi groaned deeply within his chest. It only encouraged Danzou. He latched on to one of Itachi’s sensitive nipples and sucked fiercely before biting. Hard. Very hard.

“Ungg! Stop! Please it- AH!”

Danzou released Itachi’s nipple with a snap. Itachi dared to look down to see the damage that had been done to his virgin skin. His nipple was swollen, and an angry red color extended well over the natural line of soft peachy brown that normally encircled his nipples.

He was gasping, desperately, for air.

 

 

Danzou’s good arm gripped Itachi again by the hair, and flung him to the floor. For a moment, Itachi lay utterly still, his arms wrapped around his chest to cover where he’d just been violated.

Danzou came down atop him like a feral animal. Itachi didn’t move. But as Danzou gripped his pants, something kicked alive in Itachi.

_No._

Itachi began to struggle, writhing, kicking and pushing. Their fight ensued. Limbs thrashed around and the two struggled mightily against one another. Itachi kicked and squirmed, yelping cries for help as he did so. When it seemed inevitable that Itachi would break free of Danzou’s hold, Danzou showed the ace in his sleeve.

Streaming chakra to his fingertips, Danzou drove them deep into Itachi’s thigh, applying a crushing grip as he did so.

Itachi’s world went blank with pain.

He quivered, helpless in a heap on the floor.

Danzou took advantage of Itachi’s momentary paralysis, and he quickly tied Itachi’s hands roughly behind his back and shoved wads of fabric into his mouth before wrapping it around his head multiple times. Danzou took his time now, fondling Itachi’s genitals and slapping his butt mercilessly.

Itachi was ready to cry, _Why?..._

Eventually, Danzou was done with heavy petting, and he pulled Itachi’s pants away, admiring the red tint of Itachi’s body before slapping him more, and harder. The stinging red marks lingered over his back and butt and thighs for many long moments.

Danzou flipped Itachi onto his back, pulling him so that he straddled Danzou flush against his torso. Danzou admired the deep bruise over Itachi’s nipple before taking his hand and twisting it as hard as he could. Itachi tried to scream through the gag, but little sound came out. Danzou’s hand now found Itachi’s more sensitive region, and his fingers wove around Itachi’s shaft, massaging him into a half erection.

“Even you must like this, Itachi.”

…

Danzou took his thumb and began pressing circles into Itachi’s tip, causing the boy to jerk in his grip. The friction just excited Danzou further. When it became clear that Itachi wasn’t going to develop a full erection, Danzou crudely flipped him back onto his stomach. He allowed Itachi’s legs to fall to the floor and began massaging Itachi’s inner thighs and gradually up between his legs. He pulled away for a moment, and Itachi’s stomach churned when he felt the warm press of Danzou’s tip against his butt. Danzou rocked slowly against Itachi’s butt, gradually working his tip closer to Itachi’s entrance.

Once Itachi was slick with Danzou’s precum, Danzou pressed firmly against Itachi’s hole.

“Mm-“ the gag stayed put in Itachi’s mouth.

As Danzou began to slide himself in, Itachi squirmed with pain. Danzou held him still by his bound wrists and pushed further in. Inch by inch Itachi could feel Danzou’s penis inside of him. Danzou gave him no pity, no time to adjust to being penetrated, and he began thrusting roughly and erratically immediately. Itachi wailed into the gag and immense pain shot up through his body from his anus. Tears flowed now, Itachi felt as though he were being split in half and the pain made Itachi feel as if someone had shoved a knife into him. Danzou continued thrusting and Itachi began to splutter behind the gag, choking. Danzou’s hand came down hard against Itachi’s shoulder blades, again and again as he violated Itachi’s most intimate regions. When Itachi felt himself begin to lose consciousness from the pain, Danzou gave one final thrust, reaching far into Itachi’s body. Itachi tried to vomit, but the gag prevented him from doing so as he felt Danzou’s essence flow into him. Danzou pulled himself free unceremoniously from Itachi’s butt. He collected himself and left Itachi in a broken heap on the floor.

When Itachi did finally work himself free from the bindings, he examined his raped body and found that it wasn’t only Danzou’s semen that soaked him, but his own blood. When he attempted to stand, his torn anus sent pain riveting through his body with vengeance. Blood and semen ran down his legs as he found his clothes and redressed, making it a point to return long after dinner was over.


	5. Convalescence: A Confession to a Friend

Itachi hauled himself up through his bedroom window, quietly, and painfully. His feet touched the hardwood floors a moment before his window shut. He paused, swaying for a moment. Lightheaded and weak kneed, Itachi didn’t bother with anything. His mind was blank, and he merely fell face down onto his bed, and slept.

He awoke in the morning, tears down his face for some reason unclear to him. _A nightmare, perhaps?..._ The sun was bright and his room was hot, _It must be the afternoon._ Itachi rolled onto his side, and carefully maneuvered his sore body until he sat upright on the edge of the bed. He groaned, removing his clothes and grabbing clean ones before preparing to shower. He looked over himself, dark bruises and scratches covering his body as a sick reminder of the night. His wrists were rubbed raw from struggling, and his chest stung on contact. It dawned on him to look in the mirror to assess how badly his neck had been bruised, and a shot of fear went through him as he saw the prominent markings all over his neck.

 _How am I supposed to hide these?_ After minutes of thought, he decided it would be best to fake ailment and wear a high-necked sweater despite the warm temperature. In the meantime, he showered, washing away all of the filthy things that covered his body. He washed himself tenderly, caressing his injured areas with soft hands and slow rubbing motions. It felt better. He washed his long hair last, relishing the sensation of water running down it and then down the length of his back, working its way through the curves of his body with ease.

He wrapped his hair up, dressing in fresh clothes, and throwing a scarf on instead of wearing a sweater. He assumed that he probably looked rather pale anyway, all things considered, and so he went down stairs to greet everyone. Itachi took his time going down the steps, though, his body still in quite a deal of pain. Eventually, he found his way to the front room. His father was out to work, his mother was preparing lunch, and Sasuke sat, doing homework on the couch while stealing glances at the television to keep track of the show he was watching.

 

 

Itachi caught Sasuke’s eye and a moment later two slender arms were around his waist in a warm embrace.

“You’re back! When did you get home?”

“Late. I had to take care of some stuff.”

“Why are you dressed like that? It’s hot outside.”

Itachi paused, getting the details of his story in line, “I’m not feeling well, I think I’ve come down with something. I’m achy and cold.” When Sasuke frowned deeply, Itachi added, “Don’t worry, Sasuke. I’ll be fine it’s probably just a flu.”

Sasuke perked up with a thought, “Does that mean you’ll be home all day for a few days?”

Itachi hummed amusedly, “I don’t know, Sasuke. Having the flu may get you out of school, but it won’t necessarily get me out of work for ANBU. I’ve only just returned too.”

Sasuke puffed his cheek out, “That’s not fair.”

“Not everything is,” Itachi had only just finished his sentence when he was wacked hard on the back of his head. He turned, startled to see his mother wielding a rolled up newspaper.

“Taking off without saying a word and coming home in the middle of the night, Itachi I ought to make you cook for a week!” She barked sternly at him.

Itachi turned, glaring only halfheartedly at Sasuke who squeaked at the look, “I’m sorry, nii-san… I may have forgotten to tell mom and dad that you were going out,” he flashed a guilty smile and Itachi was powerless but to pat his head and smile at him.

“Ah,” Mikoto’s eyes narrowed sharply, “So it was you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke ducked quickly behind Itachi who just smiled and said, “Not everything’s fair, Sasuke,” before Sasuke took a whack of his own from the newspaper.

“What’s this you said about feeling ill, Itachi?” Mikoto added, more serious now.

“It’s nothing, I just caught the flu.”

“Hmm, all right if you need anything let me know.”

Itachi’s thoughts were interrupted as a bathroom door closed with a bit more vigor than usual. _Is my father home after all?_ Itachi wondered a moment before hearing footsteps. Itachi was surprised to see Shisui round the corner with a towel around his neck and with dripping wet hair, “Yo, ‘Tachi. You must’ve come home late.”

Itachi, surprised to see his friend, fumbled for a moment, “Yeah, I had to do some stuff for work. I’ve missed a lot of time. What are you doing here?”

Shisui beamed, “Oh, just thought I’d come keep Sasuke some company.” Itachi watched him until he went on, “I came over to check up on you, but you’d already left. I offered your mom some help with chores and what not and ended up staying since I thought you’d be back sooner than you were.”

“I see.”

Shisui looked him once over, “Are you sick?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“Hmm, I was going to ask you if you’d like to go out and practice some stuff with me today since it’s your day off, but I don’t mind going on my own if you don’t feel well. I could stop by later on and we could hang out.”

Itachi felt a pang of disappointment hit his heart, “I’m not feeling that badly. I just had a chill is all.”

Shisui’s eyes narrowed, “Itachi, you don’t have to come along today. There’s plenty of days in a year to go out and practice.”

Itachi realized then what Shisui’s company meant for him, _It’s safety… it’s with the person I trust more than anyone. I don’t want to be alone. What if Danzou calls for me?_ “Wait, Shisui, I feel so cooped inside. I haven’t really been able to stretch my limbs in months. It’s honestly starting to wear me down. I really don’t want to spend another day inside. Besides, I can always take a break if I don’t feel well.”

Shisui must have picked up on his desperation. He shot Itachi a fierce look, one that begged the question ‘ _We need to talk, don’t we?’_

“Well, I guess if you’re feeling up to it I really have no grounds to tell you otherwise. If you don’t feel well, just let me know,” Shisui held his gaze for a moment, an assurance that he would hear Itachi’s needs out.

_Thank you… for understanding my feelings._

 

 

The two walked out and headed towards their usual training spot. Shisui was abnormally quiet, and Itachi wasn’t sure how to start up conversation or what to start it about. So, he enjoyed Shisui’s quiet company while they walked.

The sun beat down mercilessly on Itachi, and he could feel his body sweating desperately, trying to cool him down, “Yo, Itachi. It’s warm outside, you really don’t need that scarf, do you?”

Itachi froze, “Huh?”

 _That was a mistake,_ Itachi thought, a moment before Shisui turned sharp eyes on him, “Your scarf. You should take it off before you collapse of heat stroke.”

“I’d… rather not.”

…

Shisui stopped walking in the shade of the canopy. Itachi realized that their course had veered toward the river Naka. It was where they went to discuss important topics, and where they went when they needed the companionship of only one another. To Itachi’s surprise and momentary relief, Shisui didn’t press the issue further.

They continued on until the Naka was visible through the tree line, and an opening formed. It was a place that would be perfect for a campsite, but it’s only guests were the two Uchiha. It was a pleasant place, the grass was very soft, and the canopy reached over most of the clearing, but was thinner here, allowing more light through. Shisui sat, and gestured for Itachi to join him.

He crossed the clearing and sat, tentatively, next to Shisui. He felt Shisui’s gentle hand rubbing over his shoulders, and he felt his nervousness lull gradually into comfort.

…

“Would you like to talk to me? You can tell me anything.”

…

“Itachi?” Shisui moved behind Itachi and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him. He rested his head against Itachi’s back and Itachi closed his eyes in response. He winced slightly as Shisui’s arms brushed over his still sore chest, but a moment later, he felt himself begin to melt in Shisui’s hold. Shisui was comfortable, gentle and loving he held Itachi. Itachi relaxed against his chest, reaching up to take Shisui’s hands in his own.

 

 

The moment was long and comfortable, but interrupted when Shisui shifted and gave the lightest tug on the scarf. Itachi’s hands shot up in response, gripping Shisui’s, “Please don’t.”

Shisui held his grip, “It’s hot out.”

“I’m fine.”

…

“Do you trust me, Itachi?”

Itachi trembled a bit, but gave no response as Shisui’s fingers wove the knot out of the scarf.

“Wait, Shisui…”

Shisui paused, “You can trust me, Itachi.”

“I know, but-“

Shisui brought his face close to Itachi’s, the breath that carried his words brushed Itachi’s ear, “Trust me.”

Itachi’s grip melted, but Shisui didn’t make a move yet, “Can you please promise me something first?”

Shisui’s eyes narrowed, “Sure, what is it?”

“You can’t tell anyone, no matter what. Do you promise me that?”

Shisui’s fingers linked with Itachi’s, forming the unison sign that they often used as a kind of solemn swear. Itachi quivered his breath unsteady as he released his hold entirely and allowed Shisui to remove the scarf. As the scarf fell from around his neck, he felt Shisui freeze at the sorry sight of him.

…

Shisui eventually found the words through his surprise, “Itachi… Who did this to you?”

Itachi just turned his face away, unable to meet Shisui’s eyes. Their years of knowing each other made it easy for Shisui to pick up on the way Itachi felt, he’d always been good at that, and instead of pressuring Itachi further, he gently brushed over the bruises covering Itachi’s neck. Itachi trembled at the touch, but Shisui just shushed him softly, continuing to rub the marks with tenderness until Itachi relaxed to his touch.

“I’m sorry, Itachi, but I feel the need to ask you again. Who did this to you?”

Itachi’s head spun from the myriad of terrible thoughts and memories that bombarded him. He was beyond ashamed of what had happened to him, and the fact it had been Danzou made it that much worse. The memory of the old man violating him made Itachi feel sick to his stomach all over again, and the intensity of his thoughts had so engulfed him that he didn’t realize the name had slipped off his tongue, “Danzou.”

Shisui recoiled at that, genuine disgust and anger claiming his usual amicable expression. His eyes blazed in a way Itachi very seldom saw, “What did you say?”

 

 

Itachi wanted to speak, but he couldn’t. He simply couldn’t look Shisui in the eye and tell him. Itachi felt a stir deep in his stomach. A sudden flurry of emotions erupted inside of him and without any real warning, he broke. He started to sob uncontrollably, sounds similar to wails escaping him. Tears poured down his face and his body wretched, every muscle within shaking. Shisui was horrified to see Itachi like this, and instinctively he grabbed him and held him close to his chest. He cradled Itachi, allowing him to bury his face and hide from the world. Itachi was shaking terribly, his cries only muffled by Shisui’s body. Shisui held fast, praying for Itachi’s misery to subside, to ebb and give way to closure. But it didn’t.

“Itachi, what did he do to you?”

Through violent sobs, Itachi managed, nearly incoherently, “He raped me.”

 

 

Shisui would hold Itachi there for a long time. The sun would begin to slip behind the trees before Itachi fell silent and still. Shisui didn’t move, just held him. Eventually, Itachi pulled away, his eyes more swollen than Shisui could ever remember seeing them, his face soaked in tears. Shisui took his sleeve and delicately wiped Itachi’s face. Itachi now met his eyes, and the pain in them was enough to drown Shisui for eternity. Glinting dully in the evening light, endless dark pools of terrible memories and pain and shame and disgust for Shisui to find himself lost in. Not able to conjure up any words, any verbal expression that could hold against the pain in Itachi’s eyes, Shisui swept his eyes closed with a gentle caress from his fingers before pressing soft lips to Itachi’s eyelids. He pulled Itachi back in so that Itachi’s chin rested on the top of his shoulder, and there they stay until long after the sun had made itself scarce, and stars danced above their heads.


	6. Bliss: A Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Chapter:  
> Sex/Sexual activity.
> 
>  
> 
> No trigger warnings apply.

The two stayed out long after dark. Long after the sun had gone and the moon had made her grand entrance on her star embedded stage. Shisui sat leaning with his back against a tree, his gaze lifted to the heavens above. With some distance between them and the village, the light pollution had waned significantly, and all the bands and belts of stars that streaked across the sky had shown themselves in all their glory. Itachi sat resting between Shisui’s legs, his head lying back in the curve between Shisui’s neck and jaw, watching the stars and listening to the melodic rhythm of Naka not far away. Frogs croaked, crickets chirped, and in the warm summer night the fireflies danced around them, their flashes glimpsed periodically through the trees. The two had come to rest at their favorite spot. It was just beyond where the forest broke and gave way to a grassy meadow that lead up to the most gently flowing section of the river Naka. They would often come here just to wade in the river and enjoy the untouched serenity of their own secret place, which always carried just the right amount of intimacy for the two. A single willow tree grew near the river, leaning to one side so that it formed a beautifully enclosed area which the two had used as a hideout when they were kids. They’d spent hours hidden away in the embrace of their willow tree, and now they sat leaning against its opposite side so that their view not be obstructed by the long hanging vines.

…

 

 

“Shisui?”

Shisui was pulled from the gripping dazzle of the stars by Itachi’s voice, which he hadn’t heard in hours; he thought it sounded rather hoarse for Itachi whose voice was deep and smooth like a pool of clear stagnant water that went down hundreds of feet, “What’s up?”

Itachi shifted until he could look at Shisui, his eyes still swollen, but not nearly as badly as they had been before, “Can we stay here for tonight?”

Shisui was only mildly surprised; as kids the two would often camp out beneath the willow with only a blanket and a lantern that they would hang from one of the relatively low and horizontal branches, “Sure, I don’t mind. Just as long as you’re sure you won’t get in trouble.”

“I don’t really mind if I do.”

Normally Shisui would argue with him, telling him it was no good to do things when he knew he would be reprimanded for them later, but tonight was different. Their situation was different. And so, Shisui spared him the monologue and instead wrapped his arms around him.

Before Itachi could completely settle back in, Shisui interrupted, “Hey, ‘Tach, why don’t you take of all the heavy clothes? You’ve got to be burning up under all of that, and I’m the only one around here to see you.”

Itachi paused for a moment, uncertainty lacing his movements, “I’m not sure.”

Shisui didn’t pressure him too much, but reassured him, “It’s up to you. I want you to be comfortable, and you know you can trust me.”

Itachi seemed to weigh his options before tentatively removing the long sleeve shirt that was by now drenched in his sweat. He had worn nothing underneath it, and his chest was now bared for Shisui to take in the further damages that had been bestowed upon his virgin body the night before.

Shisui’s eyes darkened as he brushed his fingers gently over Itachi’s chest, mindful not to venture too close to any of the furious bruises. Itachi shifted with momentary discomfort at the touch, but he didn’t stop Shisui.

…

 

 

“He really hurt you, didn’t he?”

 

Itachi winced, and barely managed, “Yeah… he really hurt me.”

 

Shisui said nothing more; instead he wrapped his arm over Itachi and pulled him back in to his embrace, resting his hand daringly over Itachi’s much abused nipple. Itachi was startled, and let out an uncomfortable gasp at the contact with such a sore area.

Shisui cooed to him, “It’s okay Itachi, it’s me. You can trust me, relax. I would never hurt you.”

It took Itachi a few moments to relax, but gradually his muscles went limp to the soothing cool press of Shisui’s palm. His hands were soft, Itachi thought, softer than he remembered them being, and he found that after a moment he enjoyed Shisui’s touch. It felt to him almost like reclamation of his body from Danzou.

And Itachi found rather quickly that he wanted more of that reclamation of his body, of his consent.

…

Itachi turned, holding Shisui’s hand in place with his own. Their eyes met in close, intimate space. For a long moment their gazes danced with one another, reading each other, and getting lost in their depths. The moon was full tonight, and for the two of them that meant plenty of light to work with.

A spark had gone off between them in that moment. A warm heat rising through Itachi’s chest and gracing his face with the softest and most beautiful of blushes, but his eyes didn’t break from their dance with Shisui’s.

And just as Itachi worked the courage up to make his move, Shisui locked their lips.

It was an ecstatic, electric feeling that rippled through Itachi. The fine hairs on his skin rose, and his body rolled instinctively into Shisui, who didn’t take the gesture for granted even for a moment.

They broke a moment later, keeping their faces as close as possible without maintaining their lock. Itachi felt hot, despite having shed the long sleeved top he’d been wearing. He brought his hands up and cupped Shisui’s face with them, _How long have I wanted this? I wonder…_ Shisui relieved the pressure of his hand from Itachi’s chest and wrapped it around his lower back, pulling Itachi into him.

Itachi stroked Shisui’s face with his thumbs, caressing his every facial curve. Shisui’s eyes drooped, and his lips pouted out a bit, tantalizing to Itachi, and calling to him until Itachi kissed him again. This time both had more vigor, pressing their lips firmly together. It was Shisui who took the next step, pressing his tongue against Itachi’s lips.

…

 

 

_Please, Shisui, take my mouth back._

 

Itachi opened his mouth with no resistance, relishing the sensation of Shisui’s tongue in his mouth. He found he craved it, wanting more with every passing second. He pulled Shisui’s face passionately closer until Shisui picked up on his neediness and began powerfully smothering his face. Itachi rejoiced at the feeling, Danzou would have claim to his mouth no more.

When Shisui pulled away to catch his breath, Itachi revered in the lingering taste in his mouth. It was fresh, somewhat like mint, but not exactly. It resembled a crisp glass of ice water with a lemon neatly floating in it.

Itachi now found he wanted Shisui to reclaim every inch of his body, and he rolled, straddling Shisui. Surprised by his sudden display of desire, Shisui let out a soft, “Hnn” as Itachi settled his weight on Shisui’s hips.

Shisui had always read Itachi like an open book, something no one had previously been able to accomplish, and his eyes locked onto Itachi’s, “Itachi… Do you want me to feel over you? Over every inch of your skin?”

Itachi vaguely disguised his desperation, and he huffed with excitement, “Yes!”

Shisui’s hands began caressing Itachi’s body, fingers feeling along the curvature of his spine, feeling out the dimples on his back with pressing circles. The sensation was a bit too familiar and Itachi couldn’t suppress faint vocalizations, “Ah!”

Shisui caressed him, rocking Itachi’s body forward and creating an inkling of friction between them, “Shh shh, Itachi, you’re with me.”

Shisui’s lips trailed sweetly over Itachi’s jawline, and he began delicately loving the horrid bruises that marred Itachi’s neck.

“Ah, Shisui…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave any new marks on you.”

 

 

Shisui continued running circles with the tip of his tongue, working over every bruise no matter how small. Itachi’s head lulled back and he gave Shisui full access to his neck. When Shisui’s tongue would graze one of his sweet spots, Itachi’s hips would twitch, driving them both deeper into arousal.

When Shisui reached his chest, they both paused. Delicately, Shisui went ahead and brushed his soft lips against Itachi’s nipple, evoking a startled, “Uh!” from Itachi.

“It’s okay, Itachi, if you want me to stop just let me know and I’ll stop right then and there, no questions or debate about it, okay?”

Itachi didn’t protest, and Shisui continued his gentle kissing over the nearly blackened skin. He flicked his tongue over it sweetly, evoking further movement and grunting moans from Itachi.

But there was still no protest.

Shisui continued massaging with his tongue, his hands finding their way down Itachi’s back and to the waistline of his sweats. His hands trailed over the sweats until they settled over Itachi’s butt, massaging him gently. Itachi threw his head back and released and elongated, “Ahhhh” into the night sky. His hips ground forward and Shisui could feel a prominent erection meeting his own beneath the sweat pants. His hands worked their way beneath Itachi’s sweat, and his fingers traced over soft skin, thumbs feeling out every inch of Itachi’s curvature. Itachi reached down grabbing the sweat pants, and he removed them, slowly, tantalizingly, taunting Shisui as inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, Itachi’s body came into the light.

Shisui stopped moving, leaning back to watch the scene as Itachi’s body graced his eyes. He’d seen Itachi in the nude before, but never like this. Itachi finally removed the last of his garments, excluding his socks and shoes, and returned to straddle Shisui, who let out a, “Hu!” at the sight of it. Shisui took his time simply brushing over Itachi’s skin. He was bruised and scratched, Shisui noticed with a pang, longing to kiss the damages away from Itachi’s would be pristine body.

Itachi leaned down once more, kissing Shisui with a fierce passion, “Mmm Shisui…”

 

 

Shisui rolled them gently so that he came to be in Itachi’s guard. He rested his weight carefully on Itachi and continued loving him with his mouth and tongue. Itachi’s gaze was lifted somewhere far away, eyes glazed with absent lust, glittering more brightly than the stars with deep love. He tugged feebly at Shisui’s shirt, and Shisui wasted little time removing it so that their skin could be electrified with the direct contact.

Shisui was more muscular than Itachi, and Itachi reveled in that as he gazed at him, running soft delicate fingers over Shisui’s powerful muscles.

They had been loving each other tongue to tongue for a while when Itachi broke in, “Shisui… please take me.”

…

Shisui drew back softly, gazing at Itachi, “That’s not a good idea.”

“What?”

“Your body still needs time to heal, Itachi.”

Itachi seemed almost to despair at the words rolling from Shisui’s tongue, “I can take it!”

Shisui stroked his cheek gently smiling at him, “I won’t do that to you Itachi, not tonight.”

Itachi seemed at a loss and Shisui could see the emotions boiling in his eyes; anger, disappointment, desperation, desire, and even fear.

“I’ll tell you what, though,” Shisui went on, starting a trail of gentle kisses down the frontal length of Itachi’s body, stopping where his abdomen dipped into his groin, “I can still give you something tonight.”

Itachi’s eyes were subdued, the visuals proving to tip Itachi’s rebellion over so that his silent approval may be given through lusty eyes, parted lips, and almost panting breaths.

Shisui needed not another signal from Itachi. He began kissing the insides of Itachi’s thighs, sucking the skin very carefully.

“Haahh”

Shisui grinned, looking up at Itachi as he moaned. He ran his tongue over the insides of his thighs now and Itachi quivered, releasing a lust filled, “Uhnn.”

Shisui kissed Itachi’s intimate length up and down a few times before locking his lips over Itachi’s tip. Itachi jerked with pleasure, “AH! Shisui!”

 

 

Shisui began by running his tongue over Itachi’s length, circling his tip firmly and making Itachi squirm and gasp in pleasure at his contact. Shisui went slowly at first, working his tongue and lips down Itachi’s shaft painfully slowly until he’d reached the bottom. He forced a gag down, screwing his face up for the effort, and then slowly pulling back up.

“Hunng! Oh Shisui ah!” Itachi was somewhere else, riveted by pleasure, his world spinning, his only focus Shisui’s touch.

Shisui sped up, giving full dips with his mouth, tongue trailing the underside of Itachi’s shaft, flicking his tip when Shisui would reach the peak. His cheeks hollowed out as he moved. He felt Itachi’s core tighten, and felt his member swell. He stole a glance at Itachi whose eyes were blackened with lust and desire, he was panting desperately, engulfed in pleasure.

 _He’s at his limit,_ Shisui thought, speeding up just a little more, and earning a garbled array of words from Itachi.

_I love you too, Itachi._

The pitch of Itachi’s voice rose greatly as he let out a very loud moan, his back arching while there were no restraints on his volume; his hips bucked forward, nearly choking Shisui as he came, “AHHH! Shisui!”

Itachi fell back with a, “Huhhn”, his hands running through Shisui’s curls as Shisui swallowed hard. He took a moment to admire Itachi in his post orgasm beauty, chest heaving, eyes closed, lips parted shining in the moonlight with saliva. He joined Itachi on the ground a moment later, gazing at his painless expression for a long while before Itachi turned to face him, opening heavily hooded eyes. They stared into each other for what seemed like forever before Itachi leaned in for a kiss. Shisui pulled away swiftly, “Are you sure Itachi? I just-“ Itachi gave him no time to finish before kissing him lovingly.

 

 

They lay for the rest of the night beneath the starry sky, carrying not a concern in the world. They hadn’t even bothered to redress, rather, they wrapped around each other, and they were their own source of warmth for the night. And warmth, there was plenty of.


	7. Apprehension: Kiss of Anxiety

In the early morning light, Itachi crept up to the house, avoiding creaky floor boards and windows. He peeked cautiously into one of the side windows and watched until he was satisfied that no one was up. Itachi went around front and carefully turned the handle, only to open the door to see Fugaku standing there, dressed for work at the police academy.

Itachi grunted awkwardly, _Busted._

Fugaku just stared at him in their awkward silence, waiting for him to say something.

“I spent the night at Shisui’s. I wasn’t feeling well and his house was closer. Please don’t tell mom.”

Fugaku snorted, finding great humor in that for some reason, “Ah, I see. Well I don’t mind, contrary to your mother,” he laughed, “I’ll keep it to myself, Itachi.”

Itachi sighed, “Thank you.” It would be a lot easier to climb into bed and sleep than it would be to fend his angry mother off. He’d disappeared two nights in a row, and the marks on his body were still very visible. He also didn’t really want to be questioned about his fashion choices either; they were hard to make excuses for.

 

 

Itachi saw his father off, wished him a good day, and went up carefully to his room. He was still flustered from the night, and he still had no idea how long he had wanted Shisui in such a way, _When did those feelings start? Were they always there? Had I just yet to realize them?_ He latched the door behind him, pulled his curtains closed, and stripped down once more. He sighed; it felt nice this time, moving freely in the privacy of his room. He grabbed soft silk pajamas and enjoyed the way they felt against his skin. His mood had completely changed from the night before, and it was no mystery why. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before examining the state of his body. The marks seemed different now; they hurt less. He found himself smiling softly before he brushed his hair and teeth. He considered showering now but decided against it since he’d figured it could wake his mother and Sasuke. He returned to his room, closing the door and locking it once more. He climbed into his bed with a sigh of content, and before he knew it, he’d drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened by a knock at his door some couple of hours later. He got up, mindful to wrap a blanket around himself in order to hide his neck. He opened the door to see his mother standing there, “Itachi, how are you feeling this morning?”

“A little better. Shisui and I went out to practice yesterday, the exercise felt really good.” Itachi vaguely wondered if he sounded a little too happy to have gone out.

If he had, his mother took no notice, “That’s good to hear. Breakfast is on the table. I slept in today since Sasuke doesn’t have school. I also made your favorite!”

Itachi’s stomach growled, and Mikoto didn’t miss it, “I’ll be down right now, thank you.”

Itachi carried a soft, pleasant smile on his face as he showered, dressed, combed his feet of hair, and headed down for breakfast with his hair down and a high-necked tunic he owned for formal summer garden parties and things of the sort. It was made of rose-red silk and embroidered with golden thread in beautiful and intricate patterns. He cared most for the collar of the tunic, which reached all the way to his jaw. He usually wore this top only to formal events, and so decided he’d lie and say he was off somewhere to a meeting today. He made his way to the dining room where Sasuke had already begun to stuff his face. He smiled with his mouth full when he saw Itachi and pushed the chair next to him haphazardly from the table as an invitation for Itachi to sit. Itachi did so, patting Sasuke’s head as he made himself comfortable. Mikoto took note of his attire and pinched his cheek as she set his plate in front of him, “My oh my, look at you Mr. Handsome. Somewhere to be?”

“A somewhat casual get-together,” he hoped this to be sufficiently vague.

“Oh? Is it for ANBU?”

Itachi considered his answer carefully, “Well, sort of. Kakashi has offered to take our team out for dinner tonight. I suppose it’s best described as his way of easing back into the habit of being around each other after such a time. Well, in my case, anyway.”

“It makes sense to me, starting back off on the right foot and all. But I’d be lying to you if I said I wasn’t at all worried about you returning to ANBU.”

 

 

Itachi opted for solemn silence. In truth he wasn’t to return until next week, but it gave him a convenient excuse in the meantime. After breakfast, Itachi lounged casually for a bit with Sasuke. Sasuke had taken the opportunity while Itachi was distracted momentarily by his father to snuggle under Itachi’s arm. Itachi humored Sasuke, wrapping his arm around him in a gentle headlock. Sasuke, naturally, didn’t budge. He merely continued eating his snack sideways, satisfied with whatever condition he may be in so long as it was with Itachi. Eventually, Itachi slackened his hold, and Sasuke rolled onto his back keeping his head in place as he did so, stuffing cheese puffs into his face while watching a new show. Itachi recognized this one from his childhood; Kagemasa, the one who acted in the shadows, snuffing out evildoers with his evil eye. Shisui had shown it to him when they were little, and Shisui of course had a collection of Kagemasa paraphernalia. It was an older show, and rumors had long floated around that it would be made into a movie, but nothing ever came of them.

It hadn’t gone without notice to Itachi that when he thought of Shisui, his heart fluttered in his chest, _I wonder what he’s doing right now?_

And like a prayer promptly answered, there was a knock at the door. Shisui’s face popped in a moment later with a friendly greeting to Mikoto who’d answered the door.

“Hiya Sasuke, Kagemasa huh? How far are you in the show? Itachi and I used to love watching it on Saturday mornings.”

“Episode 23, he’s about to use his eye to totally destroy this one jerk.”

Shisui hummed a bit, and took a seat on the couch with them. It was announced to Itachi, that he took a seat on the opposite side of Sasuke, away from Itachi. He wondered if something was wrong, then shook himself mentally, _What have I become after just one night?_

 

 

Mikoto rarely wasted time inviting Shisui to stay for lunch or dinner or the night or whatever she could sell him on. Despite her solid and strict demeanor, Mikoto was a very warm person once you got to know her. She was quite gentle really, and she cared deeply for Shisui after all he had been through in life. Itachi knew how truly she spoke when she would tell Shisui that she thought of him as her own son, and loved him dearly for the many times he’d come to Itachi’s rescue.

This time was no exception to her rule, “Shisui, would you like to stay for lunch?”

“I don’t see why not, I love your cooking. It’s a lot better than mine that’s for sure!”

Mikoto snickered at the compliment, “Well, maybe sometime you and I could have some quality time and I’ll teach you.”

Shisui smiled, Mikoto had long filled the role of a mother in his life after having lost his own when he was only 11.

They all gathered around the table for lunch, thanking Mikoto for their food. Fugaku paid Shisui a mere grunt of greeting, which Shisui returned with a polite dip of his head. Fugaku wouldn’t show it, but he liked Shisui a lot more than he liked most people. Shisui’s grandfather had been his mentor years ago, and he saw Kagami in Shisui more and more as time went on. And that was something that greatly pleased him.

After lunch, Shisui chimed in, a bit abruptly, “Sorry, but could I borrow Itachi for a little bit?”

Itachi froze; he had no idea what this was about.

“Aww that’s not fair! You guys spend enough time together and usually without me!” Sasuke pouted aggressively at Shisui. Shisui puffed his own cheek out to remind Sasuke who had started that habit among the three of them. It wasn’t long before they both had stuck their tongues out at each other.

Mikoto huffed in amusement, “Shisui! Arguing with a child?” she gave him a soft, playful whap on the head.

“Ha-ha, that’s what you get Shisui,” Sasuke snuck one last comment in.

“Ah-ah-ah Sasuke, you’re going to help me with dishes while they talk.”

Sasuke’s face dropped like a stone, and Itachi thought he saw a small reserve of genuine hurt there. Shisui was quick to resolve it, giving Sasuke a genuinely friendly ruffle on his head, “Don’t worry, kiddo, I promise we’ll include you more often. This one just so happens to be a little more personal, that’s all,” he stooped close to Sasuke and dropped his voice to a whisper, “It’s this really embarrassing story I have to tell Itachi, I’d die if you heard it too!”

Sasuke laughed now, his mood immediately lifted, “All right, fine.”

 

 

Itachi, himself, wondered what Shisui wanted to speak to him privately about. Of course, he had some idea as to the content of it all, but not an inkling as to what the tone would be.

Shisui gestured for him to follow, and they headed up to Itachi’s room.  As they left the lighted halls and rooms behind for the darker upstairs, Itachi couldn’t help but feel anxiety gnawing at his gut, _What if we went too far?_


	8. Relief: Misgivings Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Chapter:  
> Sex/Sexual activity.
> 
>  
> 
> No trigger warnings apply.

“Shisui, I’m sorry!”

Shisui looked at Itachi over his shoulder, eyes wide, door clicking shut awkwardly, “What?”

“I’m… sorry?” Itachi was uncertain, blushing from his abrupt blunder, “I thought you came to tell me that we went too far… That **I** went too far.”

Shisui snorted, unable to suppress a laugh, “That’s ridiculous.”

Itachi, feeling indignant at the comment, glared at Shisui, “I don’t see why that’s so funny, Shisui.”

Shisui easily caught the undisguised tone, the beginnings of anger from Itachi, “Sorry, ‘Tachi, I wasn’t laughing at you!”

When Itachi didn’t seem sold on his answer, Shisui continued, “I’m laughing because that’s why I came over. I was worried you might be having regrets, so I kept a little distance until I had a chance to ask you for sure. I guess I was giving off a different signal, huh?”

“No kidding. I thought you were here to tell me never to speak to you again.”

Shisui huffed, “ **Now** I’m laughing at you, Itachi. Why would I ever abandon you like that? After all we’ve been through?”

Itachi felt embarrassment bubbling inside of him, an emotion that always made him dig his grave deeper, “Well… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you today… I suppose I’ve had time to think of all the bad possibilities too.”

This time, Itachi got lucky.

Shisui crossed the room until he stood close to Itachi, their height difference accentuated, “You too, huh?”

Itachi blinked at him, “Me too?”

Shisui smiled fondly at him, “Yeah. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind either, although admittedly, I rarely can.”

Itachi blushed for real, eyes glittering as his face ignited, left momentarily speechless by the confession. Shisui smiled at him, and gestured for the two to sit on the bed. Itachi did so, still at a loss. The two got comfortable, Shisui smoothly changing the topic until the heat of the moment had died down.

 

 

It wasn’t long, however, before their eyes locked again.

 

 

Itachi felt the familiar heat rising through his chest, and he could see on Shisui’s face that the same heat had begun in his as well. Shisui gave him a soft bump with his shoulder, and Itachi took the invitation, craning his neck until their faces were very close once again. Itachi ran his fingers through Shisui’s hair, soft curls caressing them as they made their way. In response, Shisui twirled Itachi’s hair strand by strand, relishing the fact that he’d worn it down for a change.

 

A moment later, their lips made contact.

 

They picked up where the left off, falling backward on the bed until they lay on their sides facing each other, maintaining their love lock. Legs wrapped around one another, hands pulled at hair, and hips pressed against one another.

Having relieved his concerns from earlier, Itachi was feeling exceptionally mischievous today.

He flipped himself so that he straddled Shisui once more, “I realized something.”

Shisui was too distracted by Itachi’s presence on his body to give a proper answer, “What is it?”

“You didn’t get anything out of yesterday.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I didn’t get **anything** out of it.”

Itachi puffed his cheek, mildly frustrated that Shisui had missed his hint, “I think you know what I meant.”

Shisui seemed interested now, “Oh? Is that what you meant?”

Itachi’s hands dropped to Shisui’s waistline, fingers undoing his pants with swift deftness. Shisui’s eyes were heavy and he simply watched Itachi work. Before Itachi had even managed to strip Shisui to his under garments, Shisui sported a noticeable erection.

 

Itachi inadvertently bit his lip at the sight.

And Shisui didn’t miss it.

 

“Mmm Itachi, I see that look on your face. What is it that you’re planning?”

Itachi didn’t argue and didn’t answer, merely dropped down between Shisui’s legs, looking up at him with a brazenly mischievous look gleaming in his eyes.

Shisui’s face changed, unmistakable desire filling his expression as he gazed down to where Itachi had positioned himself. His voice had grown thicker with the lust he was feeling, “Itachi… I doubt, somehow, that you even know how to do that.”

 

It was a provocation, a taunt.

 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed sharply at Shisui, “You’d better hope I don’t. Because if I do, my whole family is going to hear you.”

 

That was a threat, a promise.

 

The power dynamics between them flared up occasionally, but they both knew that by the end of it they’d be little more than puddles of affection for one another. Itachi had a wild sense of admiration for Shisui. As a kid, it was nearly idolization. Shisui spoke with such immense conviction and he always seemed to be right, even when making morally guided decisions, something Itachi always struggled with.

And right now there was little more that Itachi wanted than to hear Shisui speak, to hear him say how much pleasure Itachi had given him. He wanted Shisui to feel as good as he had beneath the stretch of the stars the night before.

 

 

Itachi began pressing kisses over the fabric, and Shisui slid his bottom lip between his teeth at the visual of Itachi’s lips pressed to his erection, the only thing separating them the single thin layer of fabric. He let out a soft grunt of encouragement to spur Itachi on, running his fingers through Itachi’s hair, and gently grabbing handfuls of it.

Itachi’s hand trailed along the inside of Shisui’s thigh, occasionally pressing into it, spreading Shisui’s legs gradually farther, giving him more access. His thumb teased the curve where Shisui’s leg met his body, pressing into the rather tender spot as though spurring Shisui. His fingers wove under the last bit of fabric between his lips and Shisui’s body, and he pulled them away in the same slow manner he had done before.

Itachi took a moment to appreciate Shisui’s body before delicately taking hold of him, and slowly running his lips over the tip. He used his fingers to stroke while his lips danced on Shisui’s tip. He could see Shisui begin to strain, his face contorting slightly, and he knew he was doing well so far.

He continued teasing for a while, his index finger running along Shisui’s shaft, taking in all the sensations and tastes of Shisui. Gradually, his pace picked up. He began taking more and more of Shisui, inch by inch he covered Shisui’s member with his saliva. He began to evoke soft grunting moans from Shisui, soft enough that there wasn’t any need to worry about someone hearing them. Shisui grabbed a handful of his hair and began pacing him, tugging occasionally when Itachi would hit a sweet spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through Shisui’s body. When Itachi slowed himself down again, Shisui would stroke his face, running his thumb over Itachi’s cheek.

 

 

When Itachi would break his hold for air, he would release Shisui with a pop, his tongue lingering out and leaving a trail of saliva between it and Shisui’s erection. Shisui loosed a trembling moan to the sight of it all.

Itachi could feel the change in Shisui’s body, his muscles tightened, and his member swelled in Itachi’s mouth. Itachi looked up, meeting Shisui’s eyes with his own. An array of thoughts passed between the two of them, conveyed by nothing but their eyes, and still understood.

 

Shisui gazed down at Itachi, his eyes were low, pupils dilated as his eyes shined down at Itachi, who he both loved and lusted for so deeply. His lips were parted in the sweetest way, pink and slightly swollen from his biting on them. They were beautiful, tinged red and pouted out. Shisui’s muscles rippled as he wrapped his leg around Itachi’s back. His breath came in heated pants, chest heaving as a flushed out blush covered his upper body. As he reached his climax, his pants became more desperate, his body grew redder, his brows furrowed and his head tilted back a bit more. Itachi could feel his leg trembling as he desperately stifled his moans. His hand gripped Itachi’s hair once more, willing him on to finish it. And Itachi did. He hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue, imitating what Shisui had done.

Shisui couldn’t suppress a deeply pleasured, “Huhnn” as Itachi worked his shaft thoroughly with his lips and tongue. A moment later Shisui screwed his face up, biting his lip hard and throwing his head back with a slightly too loud, “Ooh Itachi!” Heat filled Itachi’s mouth, and shocked him a bit to the point where he instinctively wanted to spit. But he forced his reaction down and swallowed, panting once he did.

 

A moment later, Shisui pulled Itachi’s hair, willing him back up. Itachi complied, coming to lay next to Shisui for a moment, resting his head on Shisui’s chest.

“I wish I could do better, I really do want to make you feel good.”

Shisui whacked Itachi on the butt at the comment, causing Itachi to jerk feeling a bit too excited by that for some reason, “What are you talking about? That was amazing. I loved every second of it, Itachi, and I can’t wait to do it again.”

At that, Itachi smiled softly, and they enjoyed the quiet moments they had before someone would inevitably come to check on them.


	9. Instigation: A Provoking Threat

Itachi headed up the busy street towards the Hokage’s mansion, dressed and prepared to return to work. He’d needed a new uniform after his old one had been torn to shreds following the tragic mission to Amegakure. The new uniform fit him better, and it brought to his attention how much he’d grown lately. Having hit puberty very early at age 11, Itachi hadn’t paid much attention after his initial growth spurt, but now it had come to his attention that he’d done quite a bit of growing in the last two or so years.

The walk up to the mansion was a pleasant one. Itachi passed a plethora of small shops along the way, and many of the shop owners would give him a morning greeting as they swept and cleaned in preparation for the day’s work. Itachi often received comments on his amicable disposition and kind mannerisms; it was a source of pride for his father to hear that his son was so well-liked around the village.

 

 

As he neared the mansion, Itachi caught the eye of Kakashi who was walking, as usual, with Tenzou at his side. Tenzou was often teased among the Ro members for being “like a pet” to Kakashi, but Itachi remained one of the few who had never teased Tenzou. He understood where he was coming from, and Itachi found he shared a similar bond with Kakashi. He’d often assumed it was simply because Kakashi possessed the Sharingan, which certainly gave them a special bond, but Itachi had lately begun to think it was more than that.

“Yo. How’ve you been?”

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts, “Good morning, Kakashi Taichou.”

Kakashi sighed as Itachi dipped his head politely, “You’re as proper as ever, I’ll give you that much.”

Tenzou smiled in greeting to Itachi, and Itachi returned it as the three headed indoors and up one flight of stairs to where the ANBU teams did most of their pre-mission work. This floor held hundreds of lockers in many different rooms. The rooms belonged to teams, each room having two lockers per member, one large one for changing out of civilian clothing for those who preferred to dress at work, and a smaller one for personal items such as necklaces, ear rings, in some cases photos of loved ones, and a whole assortment of things that could potentially identify you and hence needed to be left behind on missions.

 

Itachi, personally, kept only one item in his lockers regularly. It was a picture of him and Sasuke as children, taken not long after Itachi had invented a game for Sasuke to busy him and avoid his tantrums. The objective was to capture stray cats, a fitting task for a soon-to-be genin, and get a stamp of their paw print, which cats detested. Sasuke had outgrown the game by now, having caught most of the stray cats at least once and many twice, but that picture of the two of them immortalized the memory. There they were, Sasuke dirty and so proud of himself, smiling broadly holding a cat by the scruff, and Itachi, the proudest older brother in the world, patting Sasuke’s head and holding the receipt of Sasuke’s accomplishment in the form of a red paw stamp on a piece of paper which later turned into an entire book.

That picture in many ways kept Itachi sane. Seeing it calmed his nerves and cleared his mind. It gave him purpose, a reason to do what he did in ANBU, no matter how dark and insensible it seemed at times. Embodied in that picture was Itachi’s will to go on, his will to fight.

 

 

“All right, listen up.”

Itachi sat on the bench along with the rest of the members of their team, with the exception of Kakashi, who would address them with their mission objective.

“First of all, we’re here earlier than usual today. I want everyone to take one of each of the foods placed on the table over there, then pack some food pills for the road. This mission is short term, so I’d recommend only packing for three days. We should be back within the 48 hour mark, but pack extra just in case. Next, we don’t want to be tracked, and I can smell half of you from here, so we should all shower before leaving, agreed? I’ll give you all the rest of the details after we’re done.”

The boys on the team sniffed at their armpits, many recoiling at the smell, while the girls eyed them, most likely glad Kakashi had addressed the smell in the room. Itachi couldn’t suppress a grin at the way they all looked, most barely dressed and completely unshowered. Itachi was methodical, he’d come dressed in uniform and had showered the night before, but as everyone in the locker room stood to go wash up, Itachi opted to follow anyway, not caring to be all alone in the locker room.

 

 

By this point in ANBU, resources weren’t wasted dividing the shower room by sex, and the wash room was entirely gender-neutral. Itachi preferred it that way, he’d always been weird in that sense and he knew it. He found gender roles stupid. Plain stupid. And especially in the case of ANBU, it seemed ridiculous to him that they could watch each other die horrible deaths, but it be considered taboo to see each other shower. Even so, initially most people found it a bit awkward to strip down in front of both sexes of people they’d never met, or if they had met, hardly knew. Itachi had felt this the first time, being only 11 he felt totally puny next to everyone else, who were mostly upwards of 18. By now though, their team didn’t think twice about it, it was an arbitrary thought to them. Very few even bothered to shave anymore, the women included. Itachi was one of those few, who kept himself well-shaved and trimmed for no purpose beyond being meticulous.

 

 

Having showered, something that put everyone in a good mood, they gathered around the table, most still wrapped in their towels. Following Kakashi’s order, they all grabbed one of each of the foods in the table and sat to enjoy the down time before their mission seriously began. The atmosphere to an outsider would appear to be calm and perhaps even a joyous one. Banter flew, hearty laughs filled the room, smiles and friendly gestures were commonplace now. But it all stemmed from the nervousness they felt. These were the last moments they had to be normal people, the last time before a mission, that could possibly last months, that they could be themselves. Once Kakashi stood to brief them, that would vanish entirely, and they would turn off all their feelings, and they would dress mechanically in uniform and set out, poised as the killing machines that they were groomed to be.

 

Emotionless.

With no empathy for those they knew they would kill.

Watching the light fade from their eyes with utter calmness.

Unblinking.

 

It was no secret that Itachi was not suited for ANBU work by nature. He was kind and gentle, sometimes even smiling softly while on a mission due to a conversation or something. No one else really understood that. None of them could smile even if they tried. But there Itachi would be sometimes, smiling so well that one might almost think he was truly happy. But all knew he wasn’t.

 

Nobody in ANBU was.

 

“Hey, hey, look here,” Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder as a rough and hoarse voice spoke, and looked up to see Yoji, who only Itachi knew held the name Sugaru under Danzou. Itachi hated to admit it, but he had never liked Sugaru. Perhaps it was knowing that he’d been assigned to Ro to spy on Itachi on Danzou’s order after the mission to Amegakure, that was the logical thought anyway, that Itachi disliked him because Danzou sent him to keep Itachi quiet about what had happened, but Itachi had never abandoned the notion that there was something more he didn’t like about Yoji.

“What is it?” Itachi responded, pointedly nonchalant.

“You’ve got some bruises on your neck.”

Itachi’s stomach churned, but he maintained his disposition. _Damn that Sugaru, why would he bring that up?_

Eyes had turned now, made curious by the statement. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yoji.”

Yoji gave Itachi an evil look, “Oh come now, you know what hickies are don’t you, Itachi **boy**? Well you must, seeing as you have some. They’re faded though I’ll give you that.”

Itachi was angry, he wanted to slam a tiger-mouth strike right into Yoji’s scarred throat to shut him up. But he gave no outward indication of this.

_He’s begun to wear himself out already, I can sit here and he’ll stop talking on his own._

 

 

Another hand touched Itachi’s neck, brushing hair out of the way, and Itachi felt the deep desire to turn and smack them, whoever they were, “Oooh he really does! Itachi has it in him after all!!”

Itachi turned, loosing a growl at Ko, which he met with an evenly antagonistic glare. It was no secret that Ko was grudging against the Uchiha, who he still believed to be behind the Nine-Tails attack that claimed hi sisters life.

“Lay off him assholes!” It was Yugao now, one of Itachi’s best friends on the team, “God knows the kid can die for the village, who cares if he’s got a life outside of this hell. You’re doing it purposefully to piss him off and that’s not what we need right now.”

“Look at you Yugao, coming to defend little ‘Tachi boy from the big bad meanies?”

The tone had changed now, Ko was angry at having been reprimanded by Yugao, who he clearly had feelings for, on Itachi’s behalf.

Yugao glared back, “What’s the matter, **Ko boy** , is Itachi getting more attention than you?”

 

“That’s enough, all of you.”

Kakashi ended the argument swiftly. Ko was still angry, and Yugao thoroughly annoyed, but no one challenged Kakashi.

Itachi locked eyes with Sugaru; there was a different look on his face, one of calculation, not of spite. Sugaru turned, holding Itachi’s gaze as a gesture to follow, and Itachi did.

They stepped aside into an adjacent room that was used to store their tools.

Once the door clicked shut behind them, Itachi rounded on Sugaru, “What was the purpose of that?” Itachi’s anger was faintly disguised.

Sugaru just stared at him.

“I know Danzou sent you here to keep me quiet, but if I haven’t told anyone yet why would I say something now? And it was entirely pointless to stir them up like that. Despite what Danzou may think, I don’t need protection, and I don’t need someone stalking me around my whole life to keep me quiet.”

Sugaru took out a note and began scribbling on it while Itachi watched, patiently angry. I few moments later, Sugaru handed Itachi the note.

 

“ _Itachi, I must apologize for provoking you before._

_Please understand that it is my duty to Lord Danzou to ensure not only your safety, but your cooperation as well. If you were to falter in your loyalty, I would be forced, by whatever means necessary, to stop you._

_Please allow this to serve as a reminder to remain as quiet as you have been thus far._

_Don’t forget your loyalty, Itachi.”_

 

Itachi looked up and glared heatedly at Sugaru, who stared back unmoved.

“Sugaru,” Itachi watched the other man tense up at that. It was forbidden for Root members, those who served under Danzou directly, to address one another by their given names outside of their missions. Itachi was stating a very direct and prominent challenge to the other man by daring to do so, a reminder that behind his gentle calmness, Itachi had a sharpness about him that was not to be trifled with, “I don’t know who you think you’re dealing with. My loyalty? My loyalty is to the village, **Sugaru** , don’t forget that I’m still Uchiha Itachi of the Hidden Leaf.”

 

 

Itachi turned, whipping his hair around aggressively as he did so, anger portrayed in his every move. He opened the door with fury, throwing it open.

 

But before he could leave, he heard Sugaru speak in his bitterly hoarse voice,

“Itachi, you should know, Danzou wants to see you upon our return.”

 

Itachi froze. Not daring to look back, he stepped out into the main room where Kakashi had gathered the team for their briefing.

“Ah, good. We’re all here now. Let’s begin.”


	10. Torment: Consequences of Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Chapter Warning!
> 
> Rape/Non-Consensual Sex  
> Mild Depictions of Violence.

The entire mission had been filled with dread for Itachi. Sugaru’s words haunted him, and his mind was a muddled mess throughout the mission. _Focus on the mission,_ no matter how many times Itachi repeated this to himself he couldn’t make it a reality. Fortunately for him, the mission was exceedingly simple, almost like a welcome-back field day for their elite team. Itachi assumed with relative confidence that this was not coincidental and that their team had been assigned with such an easy mission in order to readjust them to working again.

Kakashi had been giving Itachi sideways glances throughout the mission, and at one point while poised in a tree with no other ears around, he confronted Itachi.

“Is something on your mind?” Kakashi eyed him.

…

“Itachi, if you’re worried about this mission failing, it won’t.”

Itachi simply met the captains stare.

Kakashi’s visible eye narrowed at Itachi’s silence. The two enjoyed a strong relationship, and it was very out of character for Itachi to resist Kakashi’s approaches. Kakashi came second only to Shisui when it came to people Itachi looked up to and trusted.

Even with Itachi’s resistance, Kakashi knew him well, and he knew then that Itachi’s troubles had little or nothing to do with the mission.

 

 

The mission took a total of three days, although the actual working portion of it lasted less than 12 hours. Travelling and planning had taken the majority of their time. As the outer gates of Konoha appeared, Itachi’s stomach hurt and his head spun, realization of what was most likely to come causing the blood to roar in his ears.

They met back at the mansions second floor where they all quickly stripped down for a nice shower. Itachi took his time, enjoying the warm water and the feeling of soap running through his long hair and down the length of his back. It wasn’t long, however, before Itachi noticed that Sugaru was purposefully taking his time as well, until they were the last two to finish. Itachi pointedly ignored him as he wrapped his towel around his waist and took another towel for his hair. As Itachi flipped his hair forward to wrap it, he felt a hard bump, hip to hip, from Sugaru, as though taunting him, _Don’t forget, Itachi._

Itachi let out an undisguised growl at Sugaru, and fixed him with fiercely angry eyes. Sugaru was unmoved, and simply walked out and left Itachi to finish dressing.

As Itachi reluctantly stepped out of the shower room, he was immediately greeted by Kakashi, “Can I speak with you privately, Itachi?”

Initially, Itachi’s stomach tensed unpleasantly, assuming Kakashi was going to scold him for his performance during the mission. Itachi hated failing with a passion; he hated to disappoint.

 

But then a thought dawned on him, the longer Kakashi took, the longer he could avoid Danzou, and a disappointed lecture suddenly seemed very favorable to him.

 

Kakashi led him quietly to the office room which only the captain had the keys to. The room was dark, it had no windows, and even if it did it had been dark outside for hours. Kakashi turned on a single lamp, giving the two enough light to clearly see one another, but not so much that it would be considered bright. Itachi was well braced for his lecture, ready to accept every disappointed word that would come his way, and even feeling mildly grateful for the time consumed.

“Itachi, would you like to tell me what’s going on?” Kakashi’s voice was uncannily soft, and Itachi wondered if he was trying to mask his disappointment.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Itachi, you can talk to me. Whatever you say in this room will remain here, between us.”

Itachi froze, _What?_

“I’m sorry, Taichou, I don’t think I understand.”

“I caught that conversation before we left, if something’s going on you can tell me about it. I’m worried for you.”

Itachi went cold. He reeled with panic for a moment, not knowing what to say. Fear quickly turned to desperate anger, and he lashed out, “I didn’t know it was illegal to have a sex life while you’re in ANBU.”

Kakashi wasn’t thrown off by his outburst, “It’s not.”

“Then why do you care what I do with my free time?”

“I don’t, really.”

Itachi faltered in confusion, “What?”

“Itachi, I’ll be direct with you since you won’t be open with me. I don’t think you got those marks from a girlfriend after a fun night out.”

Itachi was horrified at the implication, _Did Danzou tell him what happened?_ Itachi couldn’t form any words, and instead just stared wide eyed at Kakashi.

“Itachi, I’ll say it again. You can talk to me, whatever you say will stay between us.”

“Kakashi…”

“Yes, Itachi?”

…

 

 

Itachi hadn’t even realized the way his body language had shifted, he felt vulnerable and sick to his stomach. He was hunched slightly over, his arms wrapped around himself as though he was trying to give himself a comforting hug. Kakashi must have noticed this. He gently grabbed Itachi’s arm and pulled him closer until Itachi was forced to look up at him. What Kakashi read in his eyes must have given him away, because Kakashi said nothing, and hugged him. It was a warm, genuine hug. He rubbed Itachi’s back gently, and Itachi began to lull in his embrace.

“How’d you know?” Itachi was startled to hear himself blurt the words out.

Kakashi didn’t break their embrace, and mulled for a moment, “You’re not the first one. And I know you, you’re calm, collected, and you rarely if ever let your feelings get the better of you. Since you’ve returned, you’ve had more emotional outbursts than you had in all the time I’ve known you prior. I thought it was the trauma of the last mission at first, but once I heard that conversation, I realized what was going on.”

Itachi was silent.

“Itachi, you don’t have to be silent about this. I made a promise to you that whatever is said here will stay here, but I encourage you to tell someone. Does anyone know what happened?”

“I told Shisui.”

“That’s a good start.”

Itachi looked up at him, “You know who did this, don’t you? He’s done it before right? That’s what you said.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed sorrowfully, “Yeah, I know what’s going on Itachi. You’re not the first, and probably won’t be the last.”

Itachi winced at that thought, that there would be another victim to come after he’d served his purpose to Danzou.

There was a knock at the door, and an annoyed voice, “Yo, Kakashi Taichou, sorry but we’re trying to leave. Are you done?”

Kakashi looked down at Itachi, who’d pulled away from him, “I’ll be fine.” He wished he could believe those words as easily as he said them. Kakashi nodded and the two exited so that Kakashi could give closing words to the team. Yugao sat next to Itachi and quietly consoled him for what everyone apparently thought was a scolding for his recent distracted performance. Itachi went along with it, thanking her, and agreeing that he’d been off his game lately.

 

 

As everyone departed, Sugaru gestured for Itachi to follow, and he did. Glancing over his shoulder to where Kakashi and Tenzou were walking in the opposite direction, the realization of who that other person had been hit Itachi, and he gained a new appreciation for the bond between Tenzou and Kakashi.

 

 

Itachi bowed, unceremoniously, when he greeted Danzou.

Danzou nodded at him to get up, and he obeyed despite himself, “Itachi, I heard you did well in your last mission,” Danzou waved Sugaru away, and as the other man disappeared, Danzou dropped the unnecessary formalities, “Take off your shirt.”

Itachi had no vague idea where it came from, but he was fired up with resilience suddenly, “No.”

Danzou hardly reacted, “Itachi, you’d best listen to me the first time or you’ll only make it worse for yourself.”

Itachi glared at him, “Go to hell.”

 

 

Danzou grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward, but Itachi was agile, and he found his footing easily.

The fight ensued, Danzou trying to out power Itachi and pull him off his feet while Itachi used his superior agility and flexibility to wriggle free of Danzou’s hold. When Danzou’s hold broke, Itachi shot a punch at Danzou’s face, he and felt sickly thrilled as it connected with his nose, relishing at the sight of the old man bleeding. Itachi quickly took the upper hand in the fight, and for a moment he felt like Danzou was a ragdoll being tossed around by him.

That moment was short lived.

As Itachi hurled a kick towards Danzou’s ribs, Danzou’s hand shot out, and black ribbons spread over Itachi’s body, paralyzing him. It was one of the many sealing jutsu that ANBU shinobi learned, a paralytic jutsu. Danzou threw Itachi to the floor, and Itachi hit full force, unable to move any of his limbs.

 

Danzou loomed over him like a hawk, “I warned you.”

 

Danzou took his time stripping Itachi down, making Itachi suffer, feeling every horrible moment. Danzou brushed fingers over Itachi’s body, brushing his nipples where the remnants of bruises could still be seen. Itachi was helpless.

To his surprise, Danzou withdrew for a few minutes, leaving Itachi paralyzed naked on the floor. Danzou returned a few minutes later, and no matter how hard he strained, Itachi couldn’t crane his neck to see what Danzou had brought back.

Itachi felt a foot roll him over onto his stomach, and he braced himself to feel Danzou force himself inside his body once more. There was a long moment of anticipation, and just as Itachi’s guard slackened, he felt a violent crack hit the back of his shoulders. He howled in pain. As quickly as the first had come, there was another, and another, and another, until Itachi could feel the blood welling on his skin.

 

He gasped, unable to move and with his face in the floor, he struggled to breathe.

 

There was a moment of calm before the crack of a whip gouged a deep gash in Itachi’s back, making him scream in pain. Blood ran down his sides now. The whip cracked over him for what seemed like forever until Itachi was little more than a whimpering mess.

There was a longer moment of quiet now, and Itachi’s mind unscrambled itself to process what had happened, _The first was a cane, the second a whip. This is my punishment for fighting._

“Have you had enough, Itachi?”

Itachi tried to speak, but his jaw was nearly locked completely by the jutsu.

Danzou knew this, but continued as though Itachi were still defying him anyway. A moment later, heat seared Itachi’s wounded back, igniting another pained scream in Itachi’s chest. Another splash of fire on his back and he was ready to break. The heat came suddenly and scalded him, then disappeared a moment later.

Itachi struggled desperately to breathe, feeling himself ready to faint from pain and lack of oxygen. He felt Danzou take hold of his hair and lift him up, flipping him roughly onto his back. Itachi yelped in pain as he landed on his lacerated and burned back, forced to face Danzou who held a large lit candle that was almost entirely melted wax.

 

 

“I’ll ask you again, have you had enough?”

Itachi desperately tried to nod his head, to say yes, anything he could. But Danzou was taunting him, well aware that he couldn’t form coherent words. Danzou tipped the candle, allowing wax to pour onto Itachi’s chest making him scream more. But he remained perfectly still, utterly paralyzed.

Danzou began pouring the wax lower and lower down the front of Itachi’s body until he reached his groin. Itachi was helpless, unable to do anything to protect himself, he whimpered.

Danzou allowed the wax to drip drop by drop onto Itachi’s most sensitive spot, causing him to wail desperately for Danzou to stop.

Danzou did stop eventually, once Itachi’s member was covered in wax.

Itachi lay there trembling on the floor, utterly vulnerable.

Danzou stripped now, giving Itachi an even deeper sense of dread than the one he already had. Danzou moved into position between Itachi’s legs, moving Itachi as if he were a mannequin.

 

 

“You’re going to watch me this time,” Danzou put his hand over Itachi’s mouth and held his head so that he couldn’t look away from Danzou. He released him long enough to force himself inside of Itachi, earning an agonized vocalization from the 15 year old. A moment later he put his hand back and thrusted mercilessly into Itachi’s body, causing tears to flow down Itachi’s cheeks for both pain and the horrid sensation of being violated.

Danzou slammed himself into Itachi’s body at a vicious pace, moving his hand to grip Itachi’s soft member hard yanking it occasionally to distress Itachi further and make him sob. Itachi couldn’t move, couldn’t even jerk his limbs in response to the vice like grip on his member.

 

The pain in his abdomen was unbearable, but there was nothing he could do stop it.

Danzou continued to roughly impose himself on Itachi. At one point Danzou nearly closed his fist over Itachi’s member, making the boy screech and cry, eyes rolling back from agony.

 

 

Danzou allowed Itachi’s pained screams to fill his ears as he filled Itachi’s body with his semen, soiling him and ruining him. When it was finally over, Danzou released the paralytic jutsu, and Itachi immediately convulsed on the floor as Danzou left the room, leaving Itachi alone once more to pick himself up from the ruins.


	11. Enraptured: Divinity and Spirituality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Chapter:  
> Sex/Sexual Activity
> 
>  
> 
> No trigger warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter and it took a lot of time to write it! I'm sorry about the late update!

Weeks went by as more of the same, short missions, and Danzou’s sick game. Danzou had grown increasingly bold, no longer concerned if his ROOT agents were in the room when it all happened. His increased brazenness only meant more suffering for Itachi. Itachi had entered into a mental shutdown regarding what was being done to him. His feelings no longer resonated with either anger or pain, he had simply accepted it as fact, objectively. He kept quiet, did as he was told, and so long as he did that, it was over as quickly as it would begin. Itachi had struggled to hide the deep gouges in his back, and even now faint scars were visible where the deepest wounds had been. As for the redness on his chest and upper back, Itachi had placed the blame on a sunburn.

Itachi slept on his stomach at night, his upper body bare so that his injuries had a chance to breathe. It didn’t help that his chest and abdomen were burned, the contact with the bedsheets proving vastly uncomfortable. But even so, Itachi found that lying on his back was far more painful. He washed himself with the utmost care, with lukewarm water and sans soap. He washed his hair separately, still maintaining it as he’d always done.

 

 

 

But now his wounds had healed and the burns had long faded from his body, and he was feeling excited for the first time in nearly a month. Shisui had invited him on one of his “Practice Missions” where the two would head off alone into the mountains and forests that surrounded the village for days on end to hone and maintain their survival skills. It was easy now, of course, but Itachi was still fondly attached to these excursions, more accurately, to the time spent under Shisui’s wing. Even though Itachi found these “missions” easy, it still seemed like Shisui always had something to teach him, some kind correction to make. Itachi cherished that feeling, one that so few could provide in his life, the feeling of bettering him, pushing him onward and further than before.

 

Itachi had gathered his things, given Sasuke, who had fallen asleep on the couch after promising himself he’d stay up to see his beloved brother off in the morning, a gentle kiss on the top of his head and tucked him in, and grabbed a muffin for breakfast before excitedly taking off in the early morning light. The sun had not yet broken the horizon, in fact it was still quite a ways away, but light had begun to grace the night sky, pushing its kingdom forth and beckoning the new day. The air was crisp and cool, fall making its grand entrance with grace over the village. Foliage had just begun its change, and temperatures began to sink, slowly. Shisui’s birthday was coming up, and Itachi had suspicions that their excursion was Shisui’s way of gifting himself. Itachi didn’t mind of course, but he liked to challenge himself to see if he could pick up on what Shisui was thinking at any given moment.

They met by the village gate, said farewell to the guards, and headed off the well-trodden path out of the village. Konoha, as a territory, extended far past the walls of the village, huts and small clusters of farmers dotted the landscape around the main village, but they were still considered part of Konoha.

Shisui must have sensed Itachi’s excitement, he usually picked up immediately on how Itachi felt, because he smiled over his shoulder at him when he spoke, “You’re awfully bubbly today.”

Itachi gave a soft smile in return, “It’s been a long time since you and I spent some quality time together.”

Shisui snickered, “It’s been, like, a month ‘Tachi.”

Itachi swatted his shoulder in good humor, affirming his exceptionally rare mood. Shisui responded by whirling around to grab Itachi in a headlock and repeatedly poke his side where he was ticklish, something only Shisui knew about him. He stopped and gave a howling laugh when Itachi snorted from his bought of laughter. It was exceedingly rare to hear Itachi laugh, and it warmed Shisui’s heart.

 

 

 

Having been robbed of their childhood and all that came with it, Shisui and Itachi would occasionally have a fit of childish humor. Sometimes play fighting, sometimes laughing at things most people wouldn’t find funny, sometimes being simplistic, sometimes being idealistic and naïve. This side to them only showed around one another and, in Shisui’s case, in front of Sasuke. Shisui had a broad streak of mischief in him, and he quite enjoyed putting Itachi into mildly uncomfortable circumstances. Sometimes he would provoke Sasuke into demanding something from Itachi, often by challenging Sasuke’s admiration of his brother. Shisui would casually brag about being better than him at something or another, which always resulted in Sasuke heatedly demanding that Itachi tell Shisui off. Shisui truly admired their love for one another though, and he always conceded that Itachi “must be better” after some whining from Sasuke. He didn’t like the thought of actually challenging Sasuke’s belief that his brother was the greatest in the world, it was something to be cherished and preserved and Shisui knew that.

Now, Itachi wasn’t totally defenseless to the mischief. Itachi was renowned by those closest to him for his immense and very sassy wit. He never seemed to be caught off guard, no matter who you were, Itachi had a snazzy comment about you that’d leave you reeling by the end of it. Numerous occasions had arisen in ANBU where his teammates were left screeching after he dished it out to one of their comrades. His notorious poker face made it all the more hilarious to everyone. He’d even been known to evoke laughter from Kakashi, an admirable feat.

And Shisui was no different. Itachi was patient, and would often wait for the right moment to get back at Shisui for his shenanigans, returning the favor of mild discomfort. He’d build up his arsenal of sassy comments before unleashing them in a stream of witty delivery well-timed. It never failed to leave Shisui bright red and laughing until tears ran down his face. It was fun for them, Itachi’s comments at Shisui were never mean in spirit, and Shisui knew this. His sharp tongue did land him in trouble occasionally, usually if not exclusively by his mother. He had, of course, inherited his wit from her, but she wasn’t always fond of that fact. Especially as a child, Itachi had free flowing speech with no real filter, and his comments were sometimes greeted with a smack on the back of his hand a vicious look from Mikoto. Such was the time when an old woman had insulted Mikoto for breastfeeding Sasuke in public;

 

 

“That’s disgusting,” the woman mumbled, just loud enough to catch Mikoto’s ear, “And with her child right there too, fuhf.”

“Excuse me, why don’t you speak up if you have something to say,” Mikoto’s voice rang loud and firm, the tone she’d used in her days as a team captain.

“I said that’s shameful. It’s manner less and indecent. Put it away or throw a blanket over him.”

“Why don’t you just try and make me, lady.”

The old woman reeled and glared at her, and Mikoto met it tenfold with her ferocious stare.

They stared each other down before Itachi chimed in, “Excuse me.”

The woman looked at him, “I’m sorry your mother makes you see such things.”

Before Mikoto could snap a reply back, Itachi beat her to it, “That’s not what I had to say. Maybe if yours weren’t so saggy you wouldn’t be so invested in other people’s business.”

The woman flared, “What?”

“They’re saggy. And ugly. Maybe you should have some manners and not leave the house with those flopping around like that-“

There was a splitting **smack** as Mikoto nailed him on the back of the head. Itachi defended himself saying that if she didn’t want comments made about her, she shouldn’t have made comments about Mikoto.

“Ah sweetie, you’re right. But you also need to learn to watch your tongue! You shouldn’t speak to people like that, regardless of what they say to you first.”

“But you do that all the time.”

Mikoto whacked him again, shoving a dango stick in his hand to shut him up.

 

 

 

It was one of Itachi’s fonder memories of his childhood. He’d been lost in thought, and he walked right into Shisui with a grunt.

Shisui flicked him playfully, “Watch it punk.”

“Sorry,” Itachi reoriented himself, “I was a little lost in thought.”

“When **aren’t** you lost in thought, huh?” Shisui winked at him, signaling that he was only half serious. Itachi knew there was some truth to that, though. He spent a lot of time daydreaming, just thinking about things, and sometimes not thinking at all.

“More importantly,” Shisui continued, “This is our campsite.”

“You’re joking.”

Shisui frowned halfheartedly at him, “What? You don’t trust my decisions anymore? I thought you looked up to me, Itachi-kun.”

Itachi rolled his eyes, “There’s trees everywhere, Shisui.”

“Well, it is a forest, to be fai-“

Shisui let out an **oof** as Itachi chucked his rolled up sleeping bag at him, “You know what I meant!”

Shisui laughed, his mischievous side having been satisfied for the time being, “Yeah, yeah, I know what you meant, geez,” he laughed again, “There’s a grotto right through those dense bushes there.”

Itachi looked at the wall of bushes where Shisui had pointed, “How can you tell?”

“When we approached this place I noticed there was a hill to our right, that’s what I’ve been following to get here. I know there’s a grotto because those bushes are set so far back from the rest of the trees. They’re also the only bushes of their kind I’ve seen around here, which means they were probably planted there.”

Itachi cocked his head, “You sure about that?”

Shisui just threw a self-assured smile over his should and walked up to the line of bushes, forcing his way through, leading with his shoulder and slashing occasionally with his tanto. Itachi sighed, and followed, forging a few steps forward before getting snagged on a branch, freeing himself, then repeating the process until finally the bushes parted, and just as Shisui had said, a grotto lay in front of them.

 

 

Another accurate prediction, Itachi realized, was that the bushes had been planted purposefully. There was a U shape around the entrance to the grotto, and lichen grew over the opening in the small hill which Itachi could see upon closer inspection was made of hard rock.

The two parted the lichen gently and stepped into the cave. Light filtered through from above; there were large circular holes in the roof of the cave. The floors were overgrown with short soft grass and shade flowers. Moss grew along the walls and altogether created a lovely environment.

“Do you think it’s man-made?” Itachi asked.

“Almost certainly.”

“Then, are you sure it’s okay for us to barge in here?”

“No one’s been here for many years, Itachi. The bushes were completely overgrown. If someone was still using this place, there’d have been a path through the bushes, right?”

Itachi hadn’t thought of that, and it was enough to put his mind to ease about staying here for the duration of their excursion.

 

 

They settled in, dropping their supplies off and finding the softest place to roll out their sleeping bags. For their first night, Shisui had brought along enough food to tie them over until the next morning. The sun had begun to set, and Shisui set up a small fire beneath one of the holes in the roof using wood he’d gathered from slashing his way through the bushes earlier. They snacked comfortably, kept warm in the cool dusk air by the fire. They chatted idly for a bit, then quietly enjoyed each other’s company as darkness reclaimed her kingdom of the night.

“Hey,”

Shisui’s voice dragged him from his thoughts, “What’s up?”

Shisui gazed at him for a long moment, making Itachi wonder what could possibly be going through his head as he did so. His eyes were warm, Itachi thought as he stared back.

Shisui smiled as though concluding a novel of thoughts, “It’s nothing, really.”

“You can tell me.”

“I know I can, Itachi. It’s more like it’s too abstract to put into words.”

Itachi smiled at that, though he wasn’t sure why, “You can try.”

Shisui gazed down at the fire, the smile still warmly gracing his face, “I’ve just been thinking.”

…

“About what?”

“About that night by the river Naka.”

Itachi blushed, “Oh.”

“Tell me, Itachi-”

…

“- What do you really think of me? Rather, what do you feel in your heart when you’re with me?”

…

There was a long silence as Itachi contemplated his answer, and Shisui didn’t rush him as he pondered it.

“I… really don’t know how to convey it, Shisui.”

 

 

 

 

Shisui seemed mildly disappointed by that, but he said nothing. Still, the thought of giving such a bleak answer didn’t sit well with Itachi, and he felt unusually bold in the heat of the moment. He came and sat next to Shisui, facing him, and leaning into him, “You know, with a little more thought, I think I know a way I can convey it to you.”

Shisui blushed at that, meeting Itachi’s gentle gaze. He held perfectly still, inviting Itachi to follow through.

And Itachi did.

Itachi cupped Shisui’s face with his hands, running his thumbs over the curvature of Shisui’s features and rubbing gentle circles into his temples. Shisui lulled to his touch, eyelids lowering just a bit, and shoulders relaxing. Itachi ran his fingers through Shisui’s hair, a gesture Shisui gave Itachi often. Itachi saw Shisui’s pupils dilate. They gazed into each other’s souls for an elongated moment before Shisui gently closed his eyes, signaling for Itachi to take the next step. Itachi took his time, leaning in slowly to connect their lips, pressing them together with all the gentleness in the world.

They took turns exploring each other’s mouths, experimenting, feeling all that was to be felt, and tasting each other’s essence. When they broke, they would alternate their breathing, inhaling what the other exhaled until they were lightheaded from lack of breathable oxygen.

Shisui gently grabbed Itachi’s hips and coaxed him up onto his lap. Itachi made no resistance; instead he linked his ankles behind Shisui’s back and sat upright on his lap, giving special attention to their intimate regions in the most erotic of ways. He craned his neck until their brows touched and they could stare deep into each other’s eyes. Shisui’s hands began feeling over Itachi’s back, slipping beneath his shirt and tracing his back dimples that he loved so much.

 

 

 

 

Itachi rocked gently into Shisui’s body, the ever so soft friction of Itachi’s crotch on Shisui’s evoked a sweet, quiet moan from Shisui.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Shisui breathed the words into Itachi’s mouth so that he may inhale them into his lungs and allow them to become a part of him.

Itachi gazed deep into his eyes before tipping his head back and giving Shisui access to his neck. Shisui took his time, allowing his breath to puff against Itachi’s sensitive skin before he began placing gentle kisses on his neck. He brushed his lips over Itachi’s neck and throat feeling out his most sensitive spots before he began sucking very gently on them, running his tongue in circles as he did so.

Soft melodic moans floated from Itachi’s chest, a sound more beautiful than anything Shisui could remember hearing.

Shisui placed one hand firmly on Itachi’s lower back and the other on the back of his shoulders; he leaned Itachi back, laying him down on the sleeping bags that they’d laid out earlier. Once settled Shisui sat up and began stripping down. Itachi watched him through every moment of it.

Once he was fully nude, Itachi looked him up and down, “You think I’m beautiful? I wish you could see yourself right now…”

Shisui loosed something like a purr at that comment, “Oh yeah? Well get down to it and we’ll see about that.”

His voice was so soft Itachi thought as he slowly stripped down.

Once he had removed the last article of his clothing, Shisui was on him in an instant. He was thrilled by the electric contact of their bare skin, and he felt himself twitching with desire. He could feel Shisui’s weight gently pressing him down and he wrapped his arms around his wide back, feeling Shisui’s muscles ripple as he rubbed gently against Itachi. Itachi panted at the sensation of their members pressing together, and seeing his reaction encouraged Shisui to continue rolling his hips down into him.

There was breathiness about them as Shisui began trailing kisses down Itachi’s chest and abdomen. He’d stop and run his tongue over Itachi’s skin before working his trail a little further. When he’d finished, he began teasing Itachi’s member with gentle flicks of his tongue, taking his thumb and index finger and gently squeezing the base of Itachi’s cock.

“You know something?”

Itachi stared down at where Shisui was positioned; close enough to his sensitive member that Itachi could feel his breath as he spoke, “What?”

Shisui ran his tongue from the base of Itachi’s cock to the tip and circled his tongue once over making Itachi close his eyes and tilt his head back, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I picked this place out right after that night by Naka.”

“I thought… that might be the case. This location is… a little too perfect.”

Shisui smiled at him as he sat up a bit, “Itachi, are you ready? I won’t go on unless I hear you say it.”

Itachi sat up, grabbing a handful of Shisui’s curls as he did so, and piercing Shisui’s eyes with his own, “I’ve been ready. I want you.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

Itachi narrowed his eyes, “I’m well aware.”

 

 

 

 

Shisui gave no further protest as he rolled Itachi on his stomach and began kissing his back. He nipped at the back of Itachi’s shoulders gently, sliding the skin through his teeth. He ran his tongue down Itachi’s back, following his spine and feeling every wondrous curve along the way.

When he ran his tongue over Itachi’s ass, he felt him jerk and he yelped, a bit startled, “What are you doing?”

“Relax, it’ll feel good. And you need to be prepared properly before we move on.”

Shisui continued working his tongue around in circles and for a while Itachi continued to protest, but gradually he relaxed to the sensation.

Shisui drew back a little and gave Itachi’s ass a hard smack. Itachi yelped and trembled, “Haah, why does that feel so good?” his words were barely audible to Shisui. Shisui’s answer was another firm slap followed by him squeezing Itachi’s ass hard, enthralled by the way it made Itachi arch his back, pushing himself into Shisui’s hips.

Shisui leaned down, kissing the red marks as he pressed his finger to Itachi’s entrance. He slipped his finger in and began working it gently around, adjusting Itachi to the feeling and allowing his body to loosen and relax to his touch.

Itachi had been immensely aroused for a while by then, and his body welcomed the attention. Shisui didn’t miss this, and he slipped another finger in, working him faster and harder than before until he could hear Itachi’s audible moans. He curled his fingers, giving undivided attention to feeling Itachi’s body, internalizing the way he would respond to Shisui’s moves.

Shisui reached with his free hand and slipped his fingers into Itachi’s mouth. Itachi didn’t hesitate to begin sucking on them, exciting Shisui who could only fathom the way it would feel if it were his cock instead of his fingers.

Once his fingers were thoroughly wet, he slicked his own member down before gesturing for Itachi to lift up. Itachi’s breathing was erratic as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Shisui pressed his hand into Itachi’s back, and gave him one final slap on his ass, the hardest one yet. Itachi’s elbows buckled as his back arched with a moan. Shisui was entrapped at the sight of Itachi’s face and forearms flush on the floor while his ass remained tantalizingly up against Shisui’s cock. It was enough to overwhelm Shisui for a moment, and he merely looked at Itachi, marveling at his beauty while Itachi peered at him from the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

Shisui couldn’t resist him any longer, and he grabbed Itachi’s low ponytail with one hand while the other pressed his cock firmly against Itachi’s ass. Shisui rocked gently against him, watching the way Itachi’s eyes glittered in the firelight.

“Shisui.”

Shisui stopped moving, prepared to end things there if Itachi had changed his mind, “Yes, Itachi?”

“I want you.”

There was an undertone to his words and Shisui was a bit confused for a moment, “What do you mean?”

Itachi smiled faintly, “You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted, the first I’ve ever desired. I **want** to do this with you, Shisui.”

It hit Shisui all at once what Itachi was saying. His body had been violated, his right to consent taken away from him. And yet here he was. He **wanted** Shisui, in spite of everything, he **desired** Shisui. It was the most powerful gesture Itachi could’ve given at that moment, and none of it was lost on Shisui.

Shisui hummed, “In a way, this will be your first time Itachi. Making love to someone is a lot different than mindless sex, and I can’t tell you how honored I feel to be the first one who will truly make love to you.”

 

Itachi just smiled, he said no words. There was no need.

 

 

 

 

 

Shisui was gentle as he pushed himself in, but he was significantly larger than Danzou, and Itachi’s face screwed up with pain at the first insertion.

 

But Shisui wasn’t Danzou.

 

He leaned down over Itachi, kissing his nape gently while he whispered words of love and support directly into Itachi’s ear. He wanted Itachi to feel loved, to feel wanted, and to feel safe being vulnerable to Shisui. Shisui’s love for him was immense, and he wanted Itachi to bare his soul along with his body to him so that he may receive his love in its pure and wholesome state.

It must have worked, Itachi melted beneath him, his body relaxed, his face changing into something beautiful. His eyes were glazed, his mouth open to accommodate his erratic breath; he was the essence of eroticism. And through it all, he kept his eyes locked with Shisui’s.

Shisui kissed the spot behind his ear sweetly before sitting back. He began thrusting gently into Itachi, whose moan drifted into the night sky alongside the smoke from the fire that one might think stood as a metaphor for their passionate love.

When he was sure Itachi was ready, both physically and mentally, he began stroking with full, slow moves. Itachi’s moans deepened, and Shisui could feel him rocking back to meet Shisui’s body.

Shisui gripped his hair again, giving it a firm but not rough pull and holding it. He began speeding up, but maintained his full strokes. It was an impressive physical display.

When Itachi responded well, he began thrusting full force, making Itachi moan more loudly than he ever had before. Itachi professed his love to the heavens with his voice alone, his song enrapturing Shisui in a way that made him feel divine. It was something mystical to hear Itachi’s song of divine love and pleasure.

His words were completely garbled when he tried to speak, his body too gripped by pleasure to divert its attention to forming words, and yet one still rolled from his tongue, it’s message concise, “Shisui.”

 

 

 

 

Shisui was panting desperately, their souls were dancing together and their energies had fused. Each other’s pleasures were their own as they made love to one another.

Shisui’s own moans rang in harmony with Itachi’s and in those moments they epitomized divine love, where the soul works in harmony with the body to create something otherworldly.

Itachi reached his orgasm first, experiencing something beyond physical relief. He would’ve sworn that his spirit crossed into something more in that moment, all worldly concerns and thought vanquished from his mind which feel completely silent for the first time in his life. There was no thought, only sensations. And these sensations took over his body, as he spasmed in ecstasy, saliva running down his face as his eyes rolled and a sound like the chorus of a god erupted from deep within his intimate regions and coursed like a river up through his abdomen and stomach, into his lungs and finally out his mouth as a declaration of this spiritual love.

That sound alone was enough to make Shisui tumble over the precipice into the embrace of Itachi’s spirit. His body seized with his orgasm, as their essences danced somewhere in paradise, their pleasures mutual. Shisui’s body fell apart, his muscles trembling uncontrollably as he grabbed Itachi’s waist in his last bought of consciousness before he threw his head back and wailed to the stars.

 

They lay there, facing one another, still absent in their minds. Their brows touched, and they gazed deep into each other’s eyes, into the windows of the soul. They breathed each other’s air as they gradually came back down to earth. But even after they returned to their right minds, their souls were still intertwined, their energies still dependent.

 

They said no words, there was no need. In fact, there weren’t even words that could be used in such a tender and spiritual moment. And so, they just gazed into each other’s soul as the fire simmered down. Eventually, gradually, gently, they closed their eyes, and in each other’s embrace, they went off to the world of dreams, together.


End file.
